Fate's Masterpiece
by morphosis
Summary: AU: KikInu. She is a living mortal again. Her fate will change BUT she can't remember anything. Naraku finds out and Inuyasha? lets see!
1. Fate's Masterpiece

My first fanfic story.

Disclaimer: Everybody knows who owns Inuyasha. I just own the plot. Don't flame just review...I hate flamers. Kikyou lover's check this out she deserves better! LOL. Enjoy!

Pairings: Kikyou/Inuyasha

**Fate's Masterpiece**

**Fate's Masterpiece**

_Kikyou_, the beautiful young maiden who was respected and loved by the villagers, heal the wounds of all the weak and wounded, the miko who serve them and guard the _Shikon no Tama, _the onewho kills demons for their protection.Everyone sees her as perfect woman, young, beautiful, kind, pure. Everyone thinks she has it all but; there are things they didn't seem to notice, they didn't seem to notice that, that she, is also human, she has weaknesses and she also has feelings. She is also vulnerable of pain, hatred, betrayal and most of all she is vulnerable of….falling in love.

She fell in love with a hanyou, a half demon who wants the shikon no tama for his need. She died hating him (A/N: you know the story.) She was betrayed, she felt pain simply because she fell in love, simply because she wanted to be simple, to be happy.

Then the worst is to be revealed, she found out that they are all been a victim of a selfish love, of a man she cared for in the cave, the man she feeds and heal, treated as if he has the right to live even if he is a sinful bandit. Her act of kindness becomes her fall. Why? Is it not true that if you good to others, good things will happen to you! Why? Is falling in love her sin? Because she is forbidden to fall in love with a man who would care for her, love her, protect her. That would be easy if, that is only if she is not human, that if she is _perfect_...

And the burden was all hers…

Whispers echoed in the wind in the middle of the forest swaying the leaves of the trees, blessing all that was created with such divine beauty, where sprits dwell to guide and protect which belong to them.

Her hair swinging behind her while the wind played with them, the leaves shadowing her face and her ivory skin, she glows, a floating maiden in the middle of the forest. Her slim frame walking to the peak of the holy mountain she is heading. She is tired. Tired of the life she has being a woman made up of clay, seeing your love being with another. She is tired of hunting the hanyou who is responsible for her fate, she is tired of running away with her past life's memory, how it hunted her, every minute of her existence, the enemy wanted her for himself and to kill her as well. She can't do it anymore, she is tired of all this.

In that holy mountain she is going to forget everything. She will live as one of the spirits. She knows she can't die because she already is, a living dead who couldn't die. She will not burry herself beneath the soil knowing that memories of betrayal will follow.

Tears are threatening to fall on her her lovely eyes. It was such a waste no one will ever get to admire them in her solitary existence ion the forest. Yes, she will forget every thing here. With the animals and with the little dragon spirits she has, trying to give her, her needs. She will for get everything. She smiled to herself at her thoughts. No she will not cry she knows she is strong. But no! She has to, to forget, to push all her burdens out of the pinnacle she is in. She will do it….

And for the first time in her existence, she cried…and she did not stop until the pain is gone. Why is she in this world? Is she here to suffer? She has no right to be happy. Fate is so cruel to her. She cried until the world around her faded. Until all she sees is darkness.

to be continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter**: Her fate will change.


	2. Her Simple Wish

** A/N**: Nehh…Is the chapter too short? I'll find a way to make it longer.

This story will get better, of coarse it needs the equilibrium or exposition first. The introduction hehe…never mind. Read and review. Enjoy!

**Chapter II**

**Her simple wish**

_Kikyou_ opened her eyes to see bright light shinning above her, she was lying on a meadow like place, her body lying delicately at the earthly fresh green grass. Her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the bright light above her. She sat up to find herself in such a beautiful place.

There are flowers everywhere, trees on their full blossom, birds chirping melodiously, the water on the river serene and hypnotic. It was a paradise.

But wait!

Where is she? She remembered crying…and darkness, her pain…and sorrow, her misery.

Is she already dead like she wants to, not anymore a living dead roaming unfamiliar and unwelcome places?

"Kikyou…"

The wind whispered to her…

She stood up to look who the owner of the mystical voice. And when she turns, all that she could do is to admire the beauty of the goddess-like woman in front of her, smiling at her. She suddenly felt safe and calm.

"Who are you?" she managed to ask

"I am the mountain's spirit guide, the goddess and preserver of nature and the balance of life that depends on it." her voice soothes her soul. Putting away all that is painful to his heart.

"I am so bothered to see such a creature with such beauty suffer…You have such a pure heart and all I can see in your eyes is kindness…I cannot just look at a suffering soul. You don't deserve what you are living today. But I guess that is your fate and now it will all going to change."

Kikyou looked at her. She could not believe what she is hearing, she remain silent looking at the celestial being.

"I know what life you have today, what life you had in the past and what life you will have in the future. Kikyou, you suffered more than a man could endure. And when you decided to carry the burden and just forget everything, awakens me.

Kikyou's eyes were seeking for answer. " I cannot understand what you are talking about."

The goddess spoke again, her white hair swinging with the wind.

"I am willing to take away all the things that bother you. All the pain you have in your heart. and fulfill your heart' desire and wishes…I can Grant you that but the fate's work is always mysterious, live with it and let it do its way with you, for it brought you here to me to fulfill your wishes.

You see…You are one in a million, every thousand year only one human creature can see me, only those who have the purest of hearts can see me and you are the one Kikyou."

Kikyou cannot believe what she is hearing. Why her?

She was born not to be just a normal being but a woman with such mystery. All her

life she did not consider herself as normal and she is right, everything about her is far from being banal and common.

"Kikyou…?" the voice called her.

"Are you ready to accept what I am about to give you? A new life you wished for to be normal, a life with which you can forget all that had happen to you, a joyful and blissful life to live, and the most of all, a life of your own."

Kikyou's eyes were now teary with hope…Life? Yes life. She will no longer be dead, she will no longer be hunted by betrayal and suffering, no longer the prisoner of those who needed her, not caring for her happiness. But…wait…her soul? Her reincarnation, how will she be alive without her soul? Will her reincarnation die when she became alive once more…

She looked at the goddess with confused eyes.

"What about my soul? It does not belong to me any longer….my…my…" she struggled speaking "my...reincarnation, will she return my soul.?"

The goddess gave her an assuring smile.

"kikyou, _all souls are unique_, you have your own, it is _not your soul_ that dwells with the one you call your reincarnation. It maybe _like_ yours but it is not yours. It is not you.

You belong here in this time and she has her own time. She is here for a reason but do not think that she is your reincarnation like what they always say Kikyou. Can't you see the difference between you and her?

Yes, her soul can give you life, both of your soul may have the same characteristics like her also possessing the power you have, but that is not enough proof that you and she have the same soul." the goddess sigh

"It's very complicated, I am sorry to say I cannot answer all of your questions regarding Souls. The guardian of the souls can, but I do not suggest you seeking for your answers." She smiled with humor.

"All I can say is, do not worry Souls are Unique, like the spirits and life that dwells in this world."

She walked closer to her. "So, what is your answer Kikyou? Are you ready?"

Kikyou looked at her, her eyes telling her, her answer, eyes filled with uncontained zest. She will finally live the life she dreamed of.

Tears now spilled out of her eyes she smiled saying

"Yes…I do. I am ready…" She finally said in between sobs.

The goddess smiled at her contentedly.

"Kikyou, if things bring you confusion and you struggled, and wished to remember again all that happened, I know you can. You see you have your own will and I have nothing to say about that. If you wish to remember again you can, but your life and soul is yours. Do you understand?"

"yes…" bowing her head. "Thank you, how can I ever repay you?"

"You are kind and you already proved yourself. Take care kikyou…Now close your eyes…."

"Thank you…" Kikyou's final word before she felt her hand touch her cheek and everything went all blurd.

to be continued…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter**: She is alive again like a new born child. She can't remember anything. Who will first to find out what happened to her? Inuyasha or Naraku?


	3. Then it all Began

**AU**: When I am writing chapter II I'm also watching Saiyuki, Yakitake Japan and Gokusen. I do not know what happened to the chapter my attention and concentration were in half hehe…(sigh)

I made up some unknown characters, but they are just temporary, sad to say I hope you don't mind. They are badly needed for the story.

I said she will be like a new born child so a new born child she will be…partly "tabula rasa"…

Thank you for the reviews!

**Chapter III**

**Then it all Begin**

The morning sun starts peeking at the mountains. The dawn is breaking and the mists are slowly fading, early birds soaring high in the sky indicating a new day, clear water from the river wildly plays with the creatures beneath it. Dewdrops from young leave of a huge tree fall on the lively grass…

Then another one falls on a lovely maiden's face…

Her naked body is curled up, her shinny midnight black hair sprawled delicately on the carpet grass, her ivory skin glows with the morning sunshine shinning on her, that only the leaves of the trees shadowing her slim figure.

The single dewdrop that falls on her cheek awakens her, revealing her strong beautiful light brown eyes, the window to her soul. Her long lashes batted as she adjusts to her new surrounding.

The coldness of the morning touched her skin, and she felt cold…She stood up weakly supporting herself by leaning on the large tree's bark, thankful that the bark of the tree wasn't rough to scrape her sensitive skin.

Adjusting to her sense, she heard voices from afar echoing from where she stood…

"Hurry up, will you! You are so slow!"

The voice of the girl echoed in her ear, her senses still hazy. She feels weak and her head is in pain, when she finally stood up straight, two girls gasp, their faces blushed of what they are seeing in front of them.

………………………………….

Kikyou woke up lying on a futon, wearing miko clothes (A/N: U know what it look like). She stood up to see two identical girls staring questioningly at her.

"Who are you?" she inquired

"Hi! My name is Lia and this is Lea" she gestured her hand to the girl beside her.

The twins are very identical from their clothes to their faces, the only thing that differs in the hair, Lia's hair is shorter than the shoulder length hair of her twin.

"Hi! I'm Lea" the other introduced herself

Lea stands up and gets a bowl of soup. When she returned, she gave it to Kikyou. The two girls live on their own, studying in the temple, preparing themselves to be a miko. Since their parents died they live on their own, in the house not far from the village, it is secluded with neighbors blocks away from them. They are skilled in using medicine and helped the sick in the temple, food are given to them in return for their service. The people from the temple cared for them. That's why even in their early age they managed to survive.

Lia talked again "I knew you last saw us in the mountain before you past out, we helped you and brought you here in our house. You are weak right now but you are not sick…What happened to you? May I know what your name is?"

Kikyou bit her lower lip softly finding the answer to the girl's simple question.

"I…I…I do not know. I can't remember. I do not even know why I got there from the start…"

She finally managed to answer trying to recall things but none came.

"Oh! I see, you had lost your memory. I know some cases like this, it was either you get it from accident or you are violated, demons may cause this but you don't look like you have been violated or had an accident….I already check on you and you are fine. You are healthy. Couple of hour rest and you will be back to normal." Lia's voice echoed in the quiet room.

"I see…." Kikyou said standing up

Lea protested "Wait! Where are you going? You are not well yet and…"

"I'll be fine, do not worry. Thank you for your help, both of you are so kind, helping a complete stranger like me. I'll be going now. Someday I'm going go repay your kindness."

"Wait! You have no place to go. It is too dangerous, especially for you, you can't remember anything and demons are out there are lurking, hunting to kill. Stay here for a couple of weeks until you remember even just a bit." Lea continued

"But…but…" kikyou lost her words. The girl is right, she is a prey when she walks in the wild, without knowledge of anything, leaving this abode might be her first step towards death. Death...it sounds irritating.

She is silent for a moment, thinking. Will she be a burden to this family? Why would she leave if she has no place to stay?

Lia walked towards her. "Stay here for a couple of weeks before you decide to leave. We are the only ones who are staying in this house. Until you haven't regained your memory stay here, you will be safe here."

Kikyou thinks she is right, she is welcome here and she will stay till she regains her memory…

"You are right….I'm so sorry, I guess I don't have a choice…again thank you for your kindness…." then a smile

Lia and Lea sighed in relief…

The twins told her about their situation. How they parents die, how they live on their own, how they work in the temple and how they dreamt about to be a miko.

"to be a miko…." Kikyou whispered to herself

……………………………….

Meanwhile a certain hanyou is dreaming….

"_NARAKU!" He yelled. _

"_Get your filthy hands away from her!" his voice struggling_

"_What will you do Inuyasha ,huh? Kikyou and the jewel is mine now!" he smiled grimly_

_Naraku speaks behind Kikyou's neck, his left arm circling her waist, his right arm holding the shikon no Tama. Kikyou in not moving as if she is being hypnotized, her eye shows no light as if she is sleeping but her eyes were fully open._

_Inuyasha cannot move. He is tied up in the tree, the thick moving branches of it under Naraku's power, circling tight around him, cutting his air passage, it moves as it has been commanded by Naraku. His Tetsuiga yards away from him. "NO!"_

"_NO! Kikyou wake up!" Inuyasha yelled again trying to reach her with his voice. His voice desperate._

"_Kikyou wake up!"_

_Naraku laughs again shoving Kikyou to face him, he cups her pale cheeks into his palm and…his lips slowly moving closer and closer to hers... her eyes spilling tears…closer….._

"NOOOO!"

Inuyasha bolted to sit up, beads of perspiration caused by the dream was on his forehead, grasping air as if it's his last. No it could not be. Kikyou, in the arms of that demon, the jewel and Kikyou? His? No!

"Inuyasha?" Kagome rushed towards him kneeling in front of him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? What's the matter." she is worried. holding both her his shoulder in her hands shaking him a little.

"_Kik…you…"_ Inuyasha breathe out to himself looking at Kagome seeing Kikyou. He leaned closer and embraced her tightly as if he doesn't want to let go.

Kagome was surprised at Inuyasha. She didn't hear him said Kikyou's name. His action brings smile to her face. She love it this way, the man he like holding her.

"Don't leave me again please…..I could not bear seeing you with him…..It breaks my heart to pieces…..Don't leave…." He said lovingly. Protectively. Tears threatening to fall, caused by fear and lost.

Kagome smiled in his embrace. _'he is so much different tonight, he's never done this before'_ she thought to herself.

Inuyasha held her close, he will not let anyone take her away again….Kikyou…my Kikyou…..

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm right here I'm not going to leave you…" she returned his embrace, happy to hear Inuyasha say those words to her.

Inuyasha didn't hear what she is saying. In his mind he is embracing Kikyou, not letting her go just him and her.

………………………….

Kikyou woke up to se two pair of eyes looking over her.

"Ohayou!" they greeted her

"Ohayou, Lia-kun, Lea kun!" she got up from her futon.

"You know you smell like bellflower…."Lea commented at her

"Yeah you know you smell like one and you are look like one, lovely as a flower…" Lia agreed with Lea.

Kikyou smiled at them. "So much for that…." she stood up and went to the kitchen, as if she is doing it for a long time. She may forget everything but her body doesn't, she absent mindedly went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Since, you can't remember your name neechan,Is it okay if we call you Bellflower?" Lia asked from behind her

Kikyou stopped what she is doing. It sounds familiar, she likes bellflowers….those are beautiful flowers she admired. She remembered what it look like and looked behind her.

"Okay, you can call me that." she said calmly

Both girls giggle. "Bellflower-sama, after eating breakfast we will go to the mountains to gather medicinal herbs, will you care to join us?"

"Of course" kikyou answered continually doing her work.

"Then after that will you come with us to the temple? There are sick people there and we take care of them. We give them medicine and food. The priest and priestess there will be pleased to meet you, Bellflower."

"Okay, we will" when she finished what she is doing she put the breakfast on the table.

Lia and Lea sat down and to eat.

"Wow! This taste good, Bellflower." Lea commented "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Kikyou thinks as if she has a memory to recall, sad to say she doesn't have..

"I'm so sorry, but I cannot remember….I just cook it, I don't know, my body and mind seems to remember but my memory is completelt gone. I just hope to find out more things I can do that I can't remember doing, I will do the things that are familiar to my instinct. I think that will do." There's a hint of sadness in her voice.

Why? Why can't she remember anything? Who am I?

After breakfast, they all left heading the mountain to gather herbs, then went to the temple to meet the people there and the villagers….

'_this all seems too familiar to me'_ Kikyou thought. The people in the temple are admiring her skill though she did not know where this all came from and where did she learned to do this. She happy what she is doing, it feels like, she has been doing this for so long.

"I'll try to remember everything." she said to herself. As if this words are powerful flashes of events rushed through her mind.

"_Kikyou, if things bring you confusion and you struggled, and wished to remember again all that happened, I you can. You have your own will. If you wish to remember again you can, but your life and soul is yours." _(see chapter2)

The voice seemed to float in her mind, it was mystical unearthly. It was brief and she _could not understand_. But she seems to grasp something. It was a flash of event, she could not remember.

Her attention was caught with an old short balding man in front of her, His clothes monk-like. "Uhmm…Are you the one they call Bellflower?" He asked her looking up at her observing her.

"You know, I remember someone who looks just exactly like you, Bellflower. She died 50 years ago, she is so young and beautiful, and she died protecting the village I once lived in." The old man smiled warmly at her.

Kikyou, listened to the man, her heart is beating fast. But why? Why? She doesn't know this woman. Why does she feel so connected with her?

The man's hand was in his pocket trying to get something, then when he finally let his hand revealed to her, he is holding a piece of a jewel. A jewel…..Her hand went cold. Damn what is happening to her? She didn't like her reaction towards such a simple piece of jewel.

A flash of event, she sees the whole jewel glowing. But she ignored it. She focused herself on the man's face smiling at her. That jewel seems to be familiar to her, like it belonged to her. No.

She ignored her thoughts again.

"Here." The old man held her hand and puts the jewel on it. The moment it touched her hand, It glows, its stains no longer then, it has been purified, by her simple touch.

She gasp as if volts of electricity runs through her hand. She looks questioningly at the old man.

"From now on Bellflower, it's yours, demons are trying to get it from me, but my time is already up. Demons desired what you have now and will kill to have that. It is very important. Take good care of that, I trust it to you."

Then he turned to leave. No! She didn't want this thing. She didn't know what this is but it made her heart thud with nervousness that doesn't exist.

"Wait!" She called to the man leaving.

The man turned his head. "Just accept it, Bellflower, do not worry a lot, learn to accepr your kismet." then he turned to leave.

"Wait." It was barely a call.

The man said something to her that made her stop before he disappeared out the door.

"By the way, Bellflower, The maiden's name I am talking about is…"

"Kik…you..." she heard her voice echo in the wind.

to be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AU**: Again, While writing this chapter I'm watching Saiyuki, I'm giggling again over Sanzo's gorgeous face. Just want to share…don't mind me hehe…

I am so sorry, I thought I'm going to write who found out first what happened to her. I came up with different idea. Forgive me. Just watch out what happen to the next chapter…if you don't mind.


	4. Her scent

**AU**: I'm going to make it fast pace would you like me too? Are you already bored, Kikyou and Inuyasha still not meeting each other?

Thank you for reviewing **Inukikbaby** and **Cold Kikyo**

Please review. Thank You. Enjoy reading!

**Pairing**: Inu/Kik

**Chapter IV**

**Her Scent**

Kikyou is still holding the piece of _shikon no tama_ on her hand, still looking at it. Thinking about that the old man said to her. He called her _Kikyou_. And it sounds good to her, as if it really belongs to her, she said it again and again and it seemed to fit her.

Still, she is not her, at least that's what she think's.

The sun is setting and the sky is like flaming fire, thin clouds crawling on as a sign of the day ending.

The twins came to her. "Bellflower-sama, it's time to go home." Lia said to her, her feature tired of all the day's work.

"Okay, Lia-kun, let's go, it's getting cold, you must be herry already and tired of all the days work." she headed to the path leading to their home.

"Bellflower-sama, I heard the old priest and priestesses call you 'kikyou', and I amthinking, maybe that that is your real name since you forget who you are. What do you think?" Lea asked her walking on her other side.

"Well, I do not know, an old man gave this to me" she showed them the piece of jewel "and called me the same name, it sounds familiar but this maiden they are talking about is already dead 50 years ago. Is it not possible that she is me." she said certain to herself but behind her mind she doubted her words.

"Oh I see. Bellflower, may I see the jewel?" Lea asked her politely. Kikyou gave it to her trustingly.

Birds flew away from a big tree, startling the three of them. It indicates danger. they all look at the direction. The twins held their bow tightly and puts arrow to it, readying themselves to fight what lurks behind it.

Kikyou also sensed demons. "Lea, Lia Run to the village, ask for help." she commanded.

"No Bellflower we are not going to leave you here.!"

"I said go, Now!" the two sensed she is serious, power flowed to her strong commanding voice.

The two runs back towards the village. The demon finally showed him self, seeing Kikyou and the two girls run to the village.

"Give me the jewel!" the lizard-like demon commanded. His eyes focused at kikyou, his eyes widened as he recognized her. She is the miko who guards the sacred jewel, he knows her, every demon who wants the jewel recognizes her. He did not show his fear, determined to get the jewel from the girl running towards the village.

"What do you want!" Kikyou's eyes were bravely looking at the demon. Her stance as if she is ready to fight him, even if he is ten times larger than her, his scale looks hard and cold.

"I know the girl has the jewel, give it to me or she will die." his voice threatening

The words of the demon struck her, and then she remembered what the old man said to her

"_Demons are trying to get it from me, but my time is already up. Demons desired what you have now and will kill to have that. It is very important. Take good care of that, I trust it to you."_

Before she could act, the demon jumped above her running for the girls. She spun around, quickly, she runs for them, she would not let Lia or Lea get hurt because of this jewel. She runs fasts as she could. What is she going to do? The demon runs after the twins. The twins almost reached the village but the demon caught Lia. "NO! Let go! Lea run!" she shouted. She fired her arrow towards the demon but he shoved it quickly and shoved her towards a large tree, her small back banged at the trunk of the tree, blood spilled out her mouth.

"Lia!" Lea shouted her twins name, she puts an arrow at her bow, then she fired at the demon, it hit the demons leg and it roared with anger. He caught her and she struggled in his grip, he thrust his claw in her stomach, making her lifeless.

When Kikyou arrived the demon is already holding the piece of jewel in his hand. Kikyou saw the two girls' body lying lifeless on the ground. Tears filled her eyes and anger rose from her. The villagers heard the commotion and went to the scene, they saw the demon and prepared themselves to attack.

This demon angered Kikyou, power rose from her, her body felt so alive and her blood running fast through her veins, a single tear fell from her eyes for her dear beloved friends. She picks up the arrow beside Lia's lifeless body, got an arrow lying on the ground, puts it into her arrow, stretching the strings.

The demon sensed her rising power, he turned around just to see a glowing arrows on his way. It hit him on his forehead and then he vanished.

The villagers saw this and gasp with awe. This can't be Kikyou, the miko who owns the sacred jewel of four souls!

She wiped her tears and picks up the piece of jewel that fell on the ground, once again it glows purely at her touch.

'_Lia, Lea you died because of this, and unless this is in the right hands the demon will kill the innocent ones that will possess this.' _

She kept it and went to the lifeless body of her friends. She kneeled beside them. "Thank you and may your body rest in peace……" she whispered her voice sad.

…………………………………………

Inuyasha and the gang were on their camp busy eating and chatting. Inuyasha and Shippo figthight over a ramen.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called his name, and when he didn't pay attention to her she shouted.

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha's face was now on the ground. "WHAT the hell is wrong with you Kagome!" Inuyasha stood up his attention at her now. "Inuyasha, since there is no sign of Naraku, or the jewel these past few weeks, I am going back home for a week."

"And so?" Inuyasha looked at her arrogantly. "What do you mean 'and so'?" Kagome asked. "Keh, Kagome, it's alright if you return home I can handle Naraku by myself." pointing to himself arrogantly.

"Why do you have to go back for a week Kagome?" Miroku butt in. Kagome sighed before answering him. "We are going to have a field trip, and it's not just a field trip, we are going in an island and our professor told us that we are going to stay there five nights, six days. Also that is my only chance to pass. I have many absences because I'm here helping you get the jewel and looking for Naraku." she explained.

"Oh I see we understand Kagome, I know it's not easy studying and doing your work here." Miroku reacted.

"Kagome I will miss you! Inuyasha here will surely pick on me…"Shippo went to her lap. Inuyasha clenching his fist looking at Shippo.

"Go wherever you want Kagome!" then he left.

"He's just upset you are going away for a week." said Shippo, then a hard rock fell on his head. Inuyasha call from afar "I heard that Shippo."

Kagome sighed. '_I'm going to miss you Inuyasha, take care of yourself.'_

Inuyasha is now resting on a big tree's branch, his eyes close. Miroku called from the ground. "Hey, Inuyasha! Kagome already left. I am going to the mountains to visit home, Shippo is going with me, Sango and Kirara is also visiting her village. If there is any sign of Naraku call us, okay. I'm heading now be careful Inuyasha. I suggest you train yourself…Bye" then he left

Inuyasha remained silent, he is thinking where to find Naraku and he is thinking about the girl in his dreams….Kikyou.

……………………………

The sun is shinning peacefully in the morning sky. Kikyou woke up alone in the house. She has to accept the fact that Lia and Lea were already gone. It's been two days since then and the house now belongs to hers. She keeps the long bow they left to her. She wondered why she is so skillful in using this. But she intended to continue bringing it with her anywhere she go. She will pick up herbs and bring it to the temple to heal the wounded, she will continue what Lia and Lea has been doing.

She left the house and headed in the mountains.

…………………………….

Naraku woke up with a growl escaping his throat, he dreamt of her again, that Kikyou, why wouldn't she leave her alone. Onigumo's heart beating for her, he cannot even harm her. Damn, he wants to kill her. He cursed. Then smiled to him self. He wore his baboon pelt then left the castle.

……………………………….

He found her picking up herbs. Watching, waiting. There is definitely something different from her. "She is alive?..." he whispered to himself, his brow in confusion. He leapt from where he is hiding.

He concealed his power and went behind her. Even if Kikyou didn't sense his presence, her instinct is to look behind, an arrow in her bow preparing to fire.

She remained silent. Naraku didn't move but remained calm.

"Kikyou, I see your alive…"

Kikyou remained silent thinking what he is saying. He called her Kikyou? Like everyone does. Is that her name?

She observed him carefully. Still silent.

"You did not change a bit…still the strong brave Kikyou I use to know...and I see you are alive once again."

'_Once again_?' she thought to herself. '_This creature knows me. What is it that lies inside his mask? Can he tell her who she is? No, she will not trust a stranger, she knows better.'_

Naraku is wondering why she is so quiet. Isn't she going to mock him?

"I came here to offer you something Kikyou?"

"What is it that you want!"

"Simple Kikyou…Come with me…You know I'm not capable of harming you…"

he moved towards her. She didn't like him getting near her, she released the arrow and hit the white pelt, and then he was gone.

'_Who is he? What powers is he talking about? _

…………………………..

Stars are not visible in the night sky.

She is lying on her futon still thinking abut the incident. Who is that man? He knows me and said I am alive once again? What does that mean?" She closed her eyes, _'How I wish I could remember' _after that, flash of events starts rushing in her mind.

_It was a raining evening_

"_Kikyou, from now on we trust this Jewel to you" She stared at the jewel in her hand as it glows._

"_I will. I will protect it" _

She snapped her eyes open. Yes, she is the one they called kikyou. And she is the one guarding the jewel. She is thinking about it again and again. She could not sleep. So she decided to have a walk outside. Grabbing her bow and arrow, she left the house.

…………………………….

Inuyasha decided. He will go to Totosai and train to break the barrier, he would not let him fool around this time. (he remembered his last training). He looked at the sky and heavy clouds are gathering.

"I think I have to find some place to shelter. This rain is going to be a heavy rain and damn sure it's going to be cold." He run and started to look for a place to stay for the night.

………………….

Kikyou was very deep in thought, she did not notice the pile of clouds gathering above her she continued walking. Still wanting to remember, then flash…

_She was in the arms of a man, embracing her calling her name…Kikyou. She tried to look at him but it was a blur, she could not see his face. It was like a phantoms shadow. He could feel his left ard circling her slim waist while the other hand went to her cheek. She looked at his face getting near hers then she close her eyes waiting what's going to happen…_

Then it ended.

Kikyou, shook her head. What is that? Or rather who is he? The man embracing her, She knows she love him. Her heart skip a beat, it was beating fast… Her hands went to her heart and felt it beating…

Inuyasha is running, looking for a place to settle that evening… he sees a small village from the valley. And decided to go there. He started running and few tiny raindrops starts falling on his skin. He better hurry up.

Running…running till he caught a scent…that scent…he knows who owns that scent. His mind registering only her image. He runs faster, following her scent. There is something different from her scent. She is livelier and purer this time. Like the first time he laid his eyes on her. That bold, strong enigmatic woman, innocently dangerous…..

He has to see her now, He always does. He always wanted to see her, but she is like an untamed animal, always escaping whenever she feels his presence. Everything that happened between them was too painful for them both. Closing her self to him.

Memories are too painful for her, and when she was alive again, her body was clay of soil, her love with another woman. Anyone could have done the same thing. But he is persisitent, even after 50 years, his love is still strong for her. Maddening him, binding him to her.

He knows he is now getting near her. He has to see her……..

"Kikyou…"

to be continued………..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter**: Kikyou met a silver haired hanyou. Will she remember him?

Do not worry about Kagome and Naraku, they are just a twist in the story, it's inevitable.

I am having a hard time just typing her name, and every time I do I am shouting curses. (sigh)


	5. I love the Rain

**A/N**: Hope you like this chapter. **DarkPriestessKikyo** I'm glad you are defending Kikyou.

Dedicated to **Inukikbaby and cold kikyo**. Enjoy reading! Please review! Thank you :-)

**Chapter V**

**I love the Rain**

He went where his senses are bringing him…running…running with anticipation.

And then suddenly he stopped, seeing her form walking slowly, her head bowed, her hair concealing her eyes.

Kikyou is walking deep in thought. She stopped when she sensed someone is in front of her, slowly she lifted her head to see a hanyou looking at her. His silver hair past waist length, kawaii inu ears on top of his head and his innocent eyes looking at her intently at her. She noticed he has a handsome and wistful visage.

Thunder roared in the sky, following it by flash of lightning crawling in dark night sky. The rain started pouring hard, soaking both of them.

They just stood there starring at each other. Unmoving. the rain still pouring at them. Water running on their faces, their skin making them shivers looking at one another, foreign emotions crawling in their every senses.

The rain soaked her thin clothing making it hug her slim figure, making see what lies underneath. The rain made the same effect on him, his clothes sticking on his lean muscular built.

'_She is alive! What shall I do now? Will she push me away like she always did? Why is she is looking at me as if she doesn't know me. Or is she thinking to just put me away of her life? Damn! What now? My heart is beating fast."_

'_Who is this man? He is a hanyou but cannot sense evilness in him, all I can see in his face is confusion, sadness, happiness, all at once, so strong I cannot comprehend. He is starring at me as if he's bee looking for me for so long.'_

She flinched when he moved, so fast she didn't have time to react her bow was dropped on the ground, her eyes widened with surprise as he embrace her tightly. She can feel his warm breath on her nape making her shiver inside. His left arms around her waist, the other behind her back pressing her lovingly against him. She could feel his heart thumping on his chest.

"Kikyou…." he whispered. His voice made her heart beat fast.

She blushed realizing this. He is a stranger and a man! Embracing her! Kami sama! This feeling is foreign to her. He is the first man to ever touch her. (A/N: at least in her memory and in truth he is the first one.) She stiffened and he felt it, he let her go

"Kikyou, you're alive! Alive again, I do not know why and what happened to you, and this time I would not let anything happen to you, I will protect you. And will never leave you Kikyou. I promise I won't. I will never loose you again. Never again!"

Kikyou admired the way he made his vow to her, thinking that he must have loved her a long time and lost her (he sounds he has been) did she love him also? Did she love this…this hanyou? A blush crawled to her face, thinking herself loving a man, and thinking someone truly cared for her.

He r eyes softened, looking at him, but she realized she cannot remember him.

"I..I'm sorry, but I do not know you…maybe you are just confused right now, you are a hanyou but I do not sense evilness in you and if you desired the jewel that I have, the least I could do is to spare your life…"

Before she could turn around a hand gripped her wrist gently but firm sending her messagr, telling her to stay.

'_What happened to her? Had she forgotten about me? I know she is the type of person who is serious but this is not a joke. She couldn't have forgotten everything about me. About US! I could see that she is alive once again, warm, breathing, blood running through her veins but her **memory**! Has it been all washed out? She could not remember me. Who could have done this to her?'_

"Kikyou, What happened to you?"

"I am sorry but I don't have an idea either I just woke up one day remembering nothing. Many are calling me Kikyou but they are saying also that she is already dead 50 years ago. It couldn't be me. You must all be mistaken!" she tugged her arms back but he would not let go.

"Kikyou, the one they are calling _Kikyou_, the priestess who died 50 years ago, it was.. it was you!" she now succeded to free her hand from his grip.

"No! How can it be me? I'm alive, there is no way she is me! If she is me, how can I be standing here alive!"

She is stubborn, it didn't make sense at all, she is just an ordinary girl who forgot her memory. She isn't alive 50 years ago. It could be, but no, she insisted. Her mind is whirling with confusion. Her head ached a bit making her hand reach her temples.

Inuyasha is persistent to make her remember. Remember him, her, their love. "Kikyou, don't you remember me? Please remember Kikyou, It's me Inuyasha! The hanyou you sealed in a tree 50 years ago, the hanyou that once desired to be a youkai, the hanyou who lo….." he stopped at he reaction.

"I…NU…YA…SHA…" her eyes widened, the moment she speaks his name flashes of memories rushed to her head, remembering her own voice calling the same name. The pain in her head becomes unbearable, it feels like something is piercing though it with unseen needles. She collapsed but before her body reached the ground, two strong masculine arms circled her waist, catching her.

"Kikyou, what happened to you?" he lifted her lover's carry.

……………………

Inuyasha is now carrying the unconscious Kikyou in his arms, warm and delicate, he could smell her scent, that scent, that is still lingering through him. She looks angelic and innocent. He is always admiring her beauty,

Others may see her beauty comparable with Kagome, but it is far more than eyes could see. She cannot be compared with just anyone. She is more beautiful, no, she is the most beautiful. Anyone could have mistaken her an angel from heaven, her looks, very appealing to any eyes that laid at her.

The first time he saw her, he found her interesting, he had never seen anyone like her before, her ways of living, how she laughed with the village children, how she treated them as if everyone has the right to be loved. Even him, a hanyou, despised by both human and demons. She amazed him how effortlessly she managed to make him fall in love with her. Her simplicity and humbleness makes her more perfect for him, making him fall even more in love with her. Yet he can't protect her, he let her die just like that, but not anymore. She is with him now, no one will take her away from him.

'_I'll better look for a place to shelter both of us. She needs warmth, she needs to change clothes quickly or she'll be sick, I could not let it happen to her.'_

He blushed at the thought. Changing her clothes? He shook it away and went to the house he found not far from the village. It was secluded without neighbors near it. He entered and no one is around. He could smell her scent here.

'_Is this her house? What a coincidence? I could smell her every scent here' _

He saw futon lying on the floor its blanket being put away as if someone has just went off from it, he laid her there and make a fire in the hearth. He looked for clothes for Kikyou, he opened a cabinet and found lots of miko clothings. (A/N: It's Lia and Lea's)

He get one and went where Kikyou lay.

Upon seeing her unconscious face and her wet clothes… he blushed and swallowed hard.

"This isn't going to be easy…"

……………………..

It was hard not to look, he tried but if he do it will be harder for him for his skin is more sensitive than his eyes, feeling her without seeing is more dangerous for him. (A/N: )

It is also hard not to blush every time his skin made contact with hers. Her pale soft ivory skin enticing. Some thoughts would creep up into his head and he would shake it away.

'_Damn_!' he told himself his blood is rising. Even in her sleep she looks alluring. Without effort she is making him want her, to touch her, kiss her, possess her as his own. His heart is beating fast. He ached for the need of her, only her. It is so hot suddenly as if the temperature is rising, perspiration forming on his forehead. He hadn't thought this would be hard.

At last he finished, he brought the quilt above her neck chest and hurriedly he went outside. He was once again wet with rain, showering abouve her. He looked up and closed his eyes. Even if it is raining hard, she couldn't feel the coldness it should be making on his skin. He is burning with desire. Anyone, whoever, hanyou or not hanyou, he is still a man and he loves the unconscious woman inside. Even if his will couldn't do anything to stop his burning passion. He loved her. His Kikyou.

'_I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I will protect you. I promise. I will not let you die again. I will not let Naraku have you. No one will tear us apart Kikyou. No one.'_

He lingered there for a few more minutes, thinking, before entering the house.

He found her sleeping peacefully, her breathing calm, like a baby sleeping in a cradle, safe and secured. He kneeled beside her looking at her sleeping form.

"I do not know what happened to you or what made you forget about me. I'll make you remember everything. I will keep you safe. Your mind might forget about me but never your heart."

He keeps starring at her. Her closed eyes, her perfect nose, her moist crimson-colored lips. So inviting, so hard to resist. He bent down above her closed his eyes and locked his lips with hers. He stayed there for moment lingering at the feeling it is bringing him. He could have stayed there forever but she would not permit it. He finally let go her lips. Then saw her lips move upon the lost of contact, and smiled upon hearing his name

escape her lips.

"Inuyasha……"

to be continued….

------------------------------------

**Next Chapter**: Kikyou and Inuyasha. Husband and Wife. Whaaaaaat!


	6. Husband and Wife?

**Thank you very much** for your reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. Read and review please. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!

Dedicated to Inukikbaby and Cold Kikyo. And to all who reviewed my story. Thank You! I'll dedicate the next chapter for you.

**Chapter VI**

**Husband and wife?**

The dawn breaks early in the morning, the land is still wet from the rain that occurred that night, drops of rain water are falling from the leaves to the already wet ground.

Inside a small Japanese hut not far from the village, two sleeping figure are sleeping peacefully, their breaths in the same rhythm as their heart beating evenly.

Kikyou woke up sitting straight, shove away the quilt that covered her. When she stood up she saw a sleeping figure next the hearth wearing a crimson hakama and haori (A/N: I'm not sure how they call it) curled up sleeping soundly.

She gasps 'What is he doing here?' She knelt beside him shaking him, low groan escaped his throat.

"Wake up Inuyasha!" she spoke her name practically, as if she has been using it for so long. She noticed it too, her brow twitched. But then she just ignored it and shook him harder. She noticed that his cheeks are flushed and his breathing is labored. She put a hand on his forehead and she already knew what is happening to him.

'_He has a fever.' _

Of course he is. He slept here his clothes wet, she can't blame him, all her clothes are for women, what is he suppose to wear? She woke him up. Inuyasha opened his half lidded eyes, still red from sleeping.

"Huh…what's wrong Kikyou?" he bought his hands to her face. Even if he is already sick he is still worried about her. He feels so weak at the moment he is like a sick _puppy_.

"Come Inuyasha lay there at the futon you have a fever…" she puts his arm around her shoulder supporting him, until he reach her futon and she helped him lay down. (A/n: Even hanyou get sick too you know, he is human and a dog, dogs can get sick too. Don't mind me just explaining.)

'_His clothes are still slightly wet, I have to change his clothes, but where am I going to get one'_

She blushed when the idea hit her. Oh well he is just going to stay here for a day of so…she would do it…

"This is not going to be easy" she told herself.

Looking at his sleeping form, she knelt down and started peeling his clothes. Kikyou is now the one experiencing what he had experience earlier. All along her cheeks are flushed. She is trying not to look and constantly cover him with the quilt. This man is attractive and gorgeous. And like Inuyasha it is inevitable not to touch his tepid skin. The only difference is that she doesn't have clothes to change him, when she finished, she wrapped him beneath the thick quilt.

She puts a piece of wet cotton cloth on his forehead to keep his temperature low, constantly checking on him. She prepared him food then after that went outside, washed his clothes and hangs them; she prepared him medicine for him to get well soon. So he can leave her alone. Or did she want him to?

She knelt once again next to him and wakes him up shaking him gently

"Hei, Inuyasha, wakeup. I have here a soup eat this then after you finished I'll give you medicine, it will make you feel better." Her voice is very soothing and very gentle.

We woke up sickly and sat up, resting his back against the wall supporting his weight, he didn't notice his nudity for the comforter and the sight of Kikyou could bring him warmth.

"Here…" Kikyou held a spoon of soup near his pale thin attractive mouth. He is just looking at her, no not just looking at her, he is starring at her. Both of them are silent and their beating heart seems too loud for their own ears.

'_What is he thinking? Don't look at me like that! Is he thinking I cared for him because I like him? I would do the same thing to any other. I am doing this to any one, the sick and wounded._' she heard herself so defensive.

' _I can't believe she is really here, taking care of me. We should have been like this a long time ago. How I have missed her.'_

"Inuyasha, I don't like you starring at me like that, eat this."

"Uhm…I'm sorry Kikyou, I'm just glad you are taking care of me, I…" he was cut of

"Shut up,…just eat." she pushed the spoon inside his mouth.

She should stop him before he could speak more words that would flatter her because every time he speaks, her heart is raising fast. His eyes alone can , make her blush, what more if he speaks of sweet words to her. She snapped out her thought when they heard knocking at the door. She stood and opened it. When she opened it. Two old woman from the village are holding a basket full of vegetables and fruits. They are Remi and Kiyara.

"Kikyou, here, accept this, it is my only way to repay you for saving my grandson's life. I would be grateful if you accept this."

Kikyou remembered her. Old Remi, the most talkative and sweetest woman of the village, always updated with the gossip in the village. The old woman beside her, Old Kiyara, sweet and also very talkative, delivering news to every sing door in the village, They are known to be like that but they are also the most lovable and welcoming. She healed a sick boy named Koji, and now she now knows that these are his relatives. That boy is very reserved and quite unlike both woman standing in front of her. What an irony.

She accepted the offer. "Thank you for this…It is not necessary and…" she was interrupted by Old Remi smiling at her. "Kikyou my dear, I am so thirsty, could you give me a glass of water please."

She nodded and turned to get what is requested to her. When she returned, the two woman are chatting again and their cheeks are bit flushed. She wondered, carrying the glass of water for them.

"Kikyou, my dear, you didn't tell us your husband already arrived…your memory must be back…" Old Remi is laughing at her self.

Kikyou's brow twitched. What is she talking about? Her thought was cut again by the comment of her sister.

"Oh I see that's why there is man's clothes/ robe hanging outside." The two giggled like teenage girls. The two constantly peeking behind her.

Then it hit her, Kikyou looked back to see Inuyasha, she almost forgot about him. His is calmly sleeping again, his back leaning against the wall, half naked, the blanket had fall on his hips revealing a magnificent view for the two old women. Her cheeks suddenly felt hot and her eyes widened. She looked down to see the glass of water but seeing it she also noticed her white sleeves. She looked at her own body/clothes. No! Her clothes had been changed, it was her sleeping robe, plain, white and silky thin, revealing her beautiful curves. And now what are they thinking? Where did they get the idea of her and him being…being…

"No!...you must be mistaken…he…I.." she trailed her words to try to answer them. But before she could…

"Ohhh, my dear, it's okay sorry to disturb you…tell your husband we said '_hi'_" then they turn around busy giggling and laughing with each other not paying attention to what she is saying.

"No this man is just sick and he..he..I don't even know him…how can…." she is stuttering defensively and she noticed that there is no use explaining this, the two loquacious old women are engrossed with their conversation. Not even looking back at her, giggling with themselves leaving her alone with HIM. She closed the door again and looked at him. She sigh and look at her clothes again.

'_Why am I wearing this? Did…did…he? Had he seen me…'_

She blushed deep red thinking him, changing her clothes, no, it's just practical, she needs to be calm, they are wet that night and she passed out, he didn't want her to get sick like him, sleeping in wet clothes. But how did he find her house?

Now she has to wait till we wakes up to interrogate her. She sighs.

'_And no, the whole village will know about this…those woman will tell them what they thought they saw' _she sighed again.

She knows they are like-news casters, the village gossip carrier.

Kikyou? The village healer and jewel protector, and Inuyasha? A hanyou. Husband and wife…How absurd.

………………….

Meanwhile in the village people age talking about the same topic. (A/N: not the village Kikyou once lived. This village is far different than her hometown.)

"They are such a cute couple. You could have seen them together."

"But isn't she the jewel's guardian? It's impossible for her to have a husband"

"Oh but Kikyou that lived 50 years ago was different from her, I watched her die when I was little. The Kikyou today and the Kikyou that lived 50 years ago couldn't be the same woman. And Kikyou was a priestess then. But the woman we knew wasn't. She maybe like her and she can make the jewel pure but maybe she is not a miko. She forgot her pass and now her husband found her." (Convincing voice)

"Sorry I couldn't help it, they are very identical. From her physical form to her powers and personality. It couldn't be possible. But I guess _a woman that is once dead that lived again_! Is more unbelievable. They maybe are different."

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you. Maybe her memory is back. And her husband already arrived and found her. I saw him with my own two eyes. He is a hanyou. But handsome and quite attractive too" (Giggling)

"Is that true? He is a hanyou? But isn't taht taboo? A human and Hanyou?"

"Ohhhh…..don't be too harsh on them. Hanyou are _human_ too, half maybe but this is different, he is _tame_ and cute, especially when he is sleeping. And even if he is, he would not hurt _our_ Kikyou. I have seen them. They are adorable."

"Really? I want to see them together…" Another giggling

………………

She knelt beside him and laid her eyes on his face, he looked so young, so innocent, so handsome, and his ears…inu-like, so cute. Is she attracted to him? She just met him.

She reached up at his sleeping form and touched his ears, his silver hair. she haven't seen like one before, it is magestic, silky soft, she like the sensation it is bringing on her skin.

"Kikyou……." She jerked, withdrawing her hands quickly. She looked at him and saw his eyes are closed.

'_Even in his sleep….he calls my name…'_

Maybe, she really is Kikyou. She died 50 years ago and lived once more. Maybe she really is the guardian of the Shikon no tame. Maybe this hanyou loves her, and maybe, she loves him too.

But what had caused their separation? Why is she alive once more? Why did the jewel broke into pieces? Why is she the one guarding it? Why had she forgotten everything, all that had happened?

Her mind is full of questions swirling to find answers. Maybe…this man knows. Another thought hit her.

Who is the masked man inside the baboon pelt? he seems to know her. Who is he to her life? He wants her to come with him. Why? When he tried to get near her she was frightened and let go of an arrow on her own instinct. Maybe he is a part of her life too. She wondered who could he be.

……………………

The sun is setting And Kikyou already had prepared food for both of them, she folded his clothes and put it beside him. She knelt beside him again waiting him to wake up. When he opened his eyes, Kikyou's image welcomed him.

"Wha…what happened…?"

"You got sick and now you are well" she reached his forehead and she could tell he is already well.

"Oh, I see. Thank you." he notice the thing that he didn't notice before. He blushed shyly.

He looked at her and their eyes met. They both fell silent and both have flushed face realizing what they both have done to each other.

"Kik..you…ghmmm…thank…you…" he managed to speak.

"You are welcome. I thank you too."

They fell silent again. The feeling is mutual.

………………………….

A moment later after eating qupper.

"Inuyasha, can you tell me who I am?"

"Hai."

He started telling her their story from the moment he met her till the day she died and he, being pinned on the tree. About NAraku, and Onigumo. How they thought they betrayed each other. He hasn't told her yet about Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Sango and their lives hunting the same antagonist. (A/N: It will be too long. Don't you think.) All the things he had told her must have been too mush for her. He could see it in her eyes and how her body stiffened and reacted.

"So…is that what happened" there is a trail of sadness in her voice but she remained strong and composed. It amazed him how she can manage how to deal with her emotions.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course I do Kikyou!" He defended.

She wasn't sure about anything, she forgot everything and would not trust anyone that quickly, she must see proof that he is telling the truth. But everything that is happening seems to be enough for her to believe him and he, this man seems to be a concrete and solid proof.

"Do you still want it Inuyasha? The Shikon?" She asked him suddenly. And suddenly he too fell silent and his head bowed covering his eyes. He nodded.

Disappointment starts creeping on her.

"Why do you want it Inuyasha? Be honest, after you'd be able to get it. Would you still want to be full demon?" she made her voice solid but soft.

"Yes, I want the Shikon no Tama to be a full demon…."

Her heart ached suddenly, her lips pressed to suppress hidden emotions. Why did he want the jewel to be a youkai? After what he had told her, how they want to be with each other. It is just too confusing. Her head bowed, not to reveal her eyes for him to see what lies beneath her hurt soul.

Inuyasha started speaking again.

"………….but…….Everytime I am with you, I would always want to be a mortal human like you, Kikyou……." his voice gentle and sincere.

She jerked her head up to see him looking at her eyes. She could read the truth in his eyes, millions of emotions swimming, wandering inside his beautiful golden eyes.

She loves her. He has self-sacrificing love for her. Very unselfish, even if it means his own life.

Two tear drops fell from her eyes. And he noticed it. She did not know why. Is crying involuntary? She didn't want him to see her cry. Her emotions vulnerable to him. She is weak when it comes to him. He could make her soft, he could make her feel things, her defense all down. All this when it comes to him and he knows it. He is also vulnerable when it comes to her and now he is confessing unspoken feelings to her. She did not know what to do. She could feel her heart beating for him. His eyes on her…..breathing seems to be hard when he is looking at her like that….

She wiped her tears quickly. She turned back at him before he could see more tears.

"I'll just take a walk. I'll be back soon."

She walked outside. He didn't protest, he knows everything will be hard on her taking all the things he had told her. Specially his feelings for her but what can he do? It can't be stopped. Not even he could stop himself.

She is feeling a lot of emotions right now. She neede to sort it out. She can't seem to think logically. She forgot about him but her heart seems to know him, it beats fast _for_ _him_. Blushing when he's looking at her, and would fins her self looking back. She is attracted to him. And that _dream_. The dream that night. He kissed her. And behind her mind she could wish it was true. That he truly did kiss her in her sleep.

"He is a hanyou and I am mortal human. Could it be………Is it possible…………"

She looked at the sky filled with stars shinning above her. So beautiful, how lovely…….

And in the wind her voice whispering the silvere-haired hanyou.

"Inuyasha……."

……………………….

She continued starring at the starry night sky, oblivious that a pair of crimson eyes are looking at her inside a mirror. Watching her every move. Whispering her name.

"_My_ Kikyou……"

to be continued…….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter**: Naraku devised his plan and Kagome returns…..(Creepy)

**A/N**: The next chapter will be very complicated, Kagome and Naraku twist. I do not know when it will finish 2 days or so. Gomen nasai. I'll finish the next chapter as fast as I could. kwek…

**Note**: Sorry for typographical errors. Sometimes typing '_he'_ when it should be '_she'_ and vise versa. I'm not checking it after typing. It is either I type them directly in the computer or copy the story from my notebook. That's why there are errors in them. Gomen nasai. I'll try to check the next chapters. too lazy to do it hehe. _ I thank you for reading. Take care. LOL_


	7. Double the trouble

Sorry for the late update. I got busy this past few days and I'm not in the mood I do not know why, maybe it has something to do with the alignment of the stars and the planets…Just kidding.

Thank you again for your reviews. Hope you like this one. Enjoy reading! Arrigato.

Chapter VII

Double the trouble

Inuyasha stood up to open the door when he heard someone knocking. It was still early evening and someone from the village might have needed Kikyou's help.

He opened the door to find two old women smiling at him meaningfully, eying him from head to toe, making him conscious at himself.

"What do you want? Kikyou is not here" he told them plainly, raising his voice slightly, annoyed at the two. The old ladies were the ladies that had been there earlier, Old Remi and Old Kiyara. Remi smiled warmly at him.

"You must be Kikyou's husband, what is your name lad?"

Inuyasha's mouth fell open, slightly mailings. "Wha…what…? Mm….he…her…husband?" he blushed deep red as his clothes at the thought of her and him as a couple.

"Yes, you, what is your name?" He is very engrossed with the idea

'_So they thought I'm her husband.'_

"I…I'm Inuyasha…" he answered them stuttering but proud.

"Oh Inuyasha dear, I am so glad you already found her, and we are thankful that her memory is back. Anyway please accept this sake as a gift for both of you from the villagers. We are looking forward of seeing your children grow in our village." she gave him a meaningful look and winked at him. She handed him the sake in a large jar container.

"Inuyasha had a puzzled look, blushing about what they said about him and Kikyou having children.

"You know what I mean. Here this might help. We will be going now, bye Inuyasha my dear and tell Kikyou we said hi, bye." They bowed and left the petrified Inuyasha holding the jar of sake. Face deeply flushed, different shades of red can be seen on his cute cheeks.

He put the jar in a safe place and sat down nest the hearth thinking about what the old woman said.

'_Husband of Kikyou? They are looking forward to see OUR children_?' he smiled to himself, he didn't know where his happiness is coming from. He felt elated and euphoric just thinking about it. It was their plan a long time ago, he, to be a human and they will live normally. Loving each other till death...and even after death….

If someone would look at him, one would think he is going insane because he is smiling at himself eyes almost dreamy…

He looked at the jar of sake. _'What could this be? What is this sake?'_ In his whole hayou life he had heard sake but hasn't really tried it.

He stood to get it and place it in front of the fire.

"Now what can you do to us?" What does it mean when the woman told him he knew what they meant?

"Keh, whatever, if this will help me to get her back I'll take my chances." he said to himself as if drinking sake is a big deal. This hanyou had never known sake, never tasted it and never knew what effect it could bring him. He poured it to a small container and drink it.

"Heh, not bad, maybe it will taste better if I heat it up a bit." he heated the bottle container before pouring it to his container and drinks it.

'Kikyou might like this stuff. It taste good and it is making me feel better too. She'll have to try this stuff.'

This time he drank the whole bottle. " Keh, this really is good,I wonder if there are food left, maybe this will taste better if there is something solid that comes with this." he stood up to find what he is looking for.

………………………………..

After spending time thinking Kikyou is nearing her house. '_Inuyasha must still be there'._ She slid the door to find him drinking bottle of sake. His face has tinged of blush on his cheeks, he puts down the sake at the moment she entered.

"Oh..Kikyou you're back" he stood but fell on his butt. The alcohol is making him dizzy.

"Inuyasha, what happened here? What are all these?" Looking at the bottle of sake and the plates of food.

"Two old woman came here and gave this to me, they told me this will help me be with you and oh.. they thought I am your hu..husband…" he blushed looking down. Kikyou knelt beside him, she knew who gave this to him, and they didn't know that this hanyou had known nothing about wine. Look what he's done to himself. She held both his arms and helped him get up.

"Now, Inuyasha, get up you need to stop drinking, I'll bring you to the hot spring to waken you a little."

Inuyasha is tipsy and dizzy, he held on her shoulder his arms around her lithe form. When they stood up she was surprised at his weight and he got off balance tumbling both of them on the floor. Kikyou found herself lying on the floor, Inuyasha on top of her looking at her eyes intently his face suddenly serious. Her heart is beating fast she didn't like him get serious. He looked at her lovingly. He brought his hands on her checks while the other prop himself up not to crush her beneath him. He is looking at her while his hands played with her hair then to her cheeks. He leaned closer till his lips found her ears, he whimpered to her and his hot breath makes her shiver.

"Don't leave me again Kikyou….Aishiteru…." Her eyes widened upon hearing this. Familiar feeling rushed to her. Tears trilled down her cheeks.

She breathes his name. "Inuyasha…" Upon hearing his name, he kissed her ears, her cheeks, the corner of her lips, he looked at her before closing his eyes to meet her lips. His lips move against hers she could fell his soft warm lips move against hers, his thumb went to her chin and pulled them carefully. It made her lips parted and when she let it happen, his tongue went inside her mouth searching for a response.

Swirling emotions rushed through her chest, she felt slightly dizzy upon the contact, to feel his tongue move inside her, exploring, she cannot think anymore. The only thing she could do is to feel. Feel her against her, feel his lips and hands on her. She closed her eyes and met his moves inside her lovely mouth. He is not thinking anymore all that matters now is Kikyou. Let the whole world be done let the time stop for he wanted to sya with her at this moment. Her response ignited his passion more and it felt heavenly good, returning what he felt for her. They kissed passionately hungry for one another. Her arms instinctively went on his hair and the other to his neck. Her touches made him moan softly, tasting each other, feeling each other in the arms of the people they love. Following the screams of their passion and desires for each other. It was intoxicating, his sweet taste and the sake blending together. He felt the same way, his arms went to her waist and pressed her against him. It was her turn to moan as she felt him harden against her. They stayed there for a few more moment until the need of air made them stop.

"Kikyou…" he kissed her cheeks again, moving down to her jaw, to her neck, her eyes remained closed as she feels him rain kisses upon her. His hands moving to her neck, her cheeks, until he found a better place to settle his hands. She felt his hands made contact at her right breast making her eyes shot open. He returned to her face and kissed her once more as his feathery touches please her. She let him do to her what he was doing, even if she cannot remember anything it still fells so right to be with him. She felt as if they really belong together. His taste seems very familiar to her.

Inuyasha is only following what his heart is telling him to do. Both of them are inexperienced and let everything be damned if she is a miko, he'll do every thing to set her free. Just like when they planned to settle together. All he could do is to follow his desires for her. Let the time stop only to be with her. His hands went to her neck sliding down to the opening of her robe he trailed it and slid it down her shoulders, it exposed her creamy smooth skin. She could only feel his movements, his whispers, his plead.

'_I could feel he and I belong together even if I cannot remember anything, I would just wonder how both of us fit together as if we are made for each other. But…but…'_

She still has to think, to stop him of what he is doing to her. Of course he wanted him but she could not help thinking that this is not right for he is driven by his passions to her, she cannot take advantage of it because as of now he was drunk. He is the influence of alcohol, the wine helping him take over her. She would not let it happen, even if it is very hard on her to stop. She has to, she is not the type of woman who will take advantage of any situation. She pushed him ever so lightly and when she did Inuyasha's inquisitive look loomed over hers.

"Inuyasha we should stop, you are drunk and you do not know what you are doing." she said it in her soothing voice.

He looked at her and for a moment in silence then he smiled warmly at her. It was her turn to have the inquisitive look upon him. He remained silent and stood up straight, the alcohol already left its effect on him. That's what hanyou body can do, they are stronger than human. Even in the influence of alcohol. Kikyou sit up straight looking up at him. He offered her his hand and she accepted it.

"Kikyou, let's go to the hot spring." And with no further questions she agreed.

It was a starry night and the night's breeze is everywhere greeting all the creatures and trees around the hot spring.

When he saw this he immediately run to the water without putting away all his clothes.

"No! Inuyasha don't wet your clothes again." she remembered the night they met and she would not let anything like that happen again. She would not let him be naked in the house for the rest of the night while he dried his clothes. She run for him and when he heard her he stopped in the edge of the pool while she held his collar.

"Stop."

When he turned he stepped on the stone and it rolled away making him loose his balance, he grabbed her waist for support not to fall on the water but her slight body didn't help, she was dragged by his weight sending them both in the water. SPLASH!

Both of them immerged in the water, Inuyasha's hands still wrapped on her waist her hands holding on to his shoulders. They fell silent looking at each other. The only thing she could see is a serious face of Inuyasha, beautiful eyes looking at her, his hair damped making him, look more gorgeous than ever, his clothes clung to his well build torso. Their faces inches away. He just stood there and looking staring at her eyes, her lips, her face, her hair sticking at her face making look more angelic. She is beautiful. Always beautiful, he could feel her waist encased ion his arms. He pulled her closer. What is he doing?

He looks like a man, a real man. A man with estrangement and dreams, she watched him as his serious face went closer to her locking his lips on her. His eyes closed, he brought his left arms to her neck and the other pulled her waist even more. She could feel his warm soft lips against her. He kissed her so gently she responded like earlier and when air was demanded by their lungs they let go of each others lips. He smiled.

"Kikyou I was not drunk earlier, I know what I am doing. I am stronger than you thought, I'm a hanyou remember."

She blushed at his explanation at what happened earlier.

"I respect you more than anyone in this world, I will wait Kikyou, until the day you would remember me. Aishiteru… Kikyou." he said before releasing her.

She was speechless all she could do is to smile shyly unable to hide her feelings for him any longer. It was hard to admit but somehow deep inside her she could feel something for her even in her mind they just met. She is happy every time she is with him. It was just hard for her to accept for she could not trust any one, her heart was just too stubborn and is always on Inuyasha's side. She turns her back to him and decided to leave.

"Kikyou, don't go."

"Inuyasha, I can feel things when I'm with you, emotions all foreign to me. It was familiar but strange. I lost my memory but I will do my best to remember you. I am just confused right now. I am confused about what I felt for you. I do not know what to do…" Without seeing him he smiled when he heard him say these. Hearing that somehow her feelings for him was returning, he will wait, little by little she will return, she will remember. (A/N: I am getting confused too. _sigh_.)

"I understand." silence before speaking again.

"I'll take a bath now. You do not have to worry I'm not going to sleep with wet clothes again. I will come back to home when this is dried. So I would not cause you another problem."

She went out of the water. She faces him again. "I'll be going now. Don't stay too long in the night you might catch cold. I am sorry I don't have extra clothes for you. O yasumi nasai." She left him with a blush on her face.

When he saw her disappear he sighed. Guess who'll spend the night out side.

……………………………

When he returned it was almost dawn. The morning stars shines above the serene little hut. It took all night to dry his clothes but he immediately retuned to her Inuyasha found her sleeping peacefully. Food readied for him. His futon ready for his return. He smiled. She never failed to amaze him. He could always find himself falling even more in love with her, at least she cared for him seeing what lays readied for him.

He smiled. 'She forgot I don't sleep in futon' but still he slid himself beneath the covers, looking at her sleeping figure…."Good night Kikyou" he laid silently and slept smiling.

……………………

The field trip is over and Kagome is already lying on her bed.

"Inuyasha…..I'll be back tomorrow, I know you already miss me" she giggled then went to sleep dreaming of seeing him soon.

……………………

Naraku was nowhere to be found not even any sign of him. Miroku and Sango, already suspicious about it. He is planning something, definitely planning something big…."

……………………

Inuyasha woke up to see an empty futon beside him. Like always, food is ready for him. She is very good at cooking and he truly misses the REAL food. (A/N: Unlike the very unhealthy and full of preservatives that modern wench is bringing him. He was left with no other choice since she did not know how to cook and worst is, it doesn't taste like its edible. Yuck.) Kikyou's absence brings him uncomfortable feeling, sensing something bad is going to happen today. Dark clouds gathered above him threatening a heavy rain to fall.

"Kikyou where are you?" He began to search for her.

……………………..

Naraku is watching her every move, he cannot take his eyes off her, and he hates it. He hates it that he cannot harm her, that she hunts his dreams. His desires unsated without her. Damn Onigumo's heart, he despised the way it beats for her. Obsessed with her, he need to have her soon or he'd be damned to his desires and unsated lust, eating him alive.

Watching from afar is not enough for him, he needs her, her body, her heart, her soul. He needs to be with her every minute, every second that is why constantly he would just admire her inside Kanna's mirror….And now he is watching her with him! That fucking bastard! He tried to ruin them a long time ago but now they are together again and he is with Kikyou, the alive, breathing Kikyou, within that hanyou's reach.

For a moment he got confused. Why is he with her anyway? Isn't he supposed to be with that bitch named Kagome! Why is Kikyou letting him stay with her? Isn't she supposed to push him away? No! Definitely there is something wrong with the picture, besides her being alive. He has to find out what it is. He smirked. He'll find it out himself.

………………………………..

It was early in the morning, she is gathering medicinal herbs again, her hair playing with the wind. She stretched from her sitting position to find dark clouds gather above her. Upon seeing this she suddenly felt her chest tighten, something's going to happen, she could feel it and she didn't like it. The smile that was there since that evening fades away as she heard someone approaching. When she tuned to see what is it or who is it, black smoke covered her, chocking her then she felt arms catch her as she falls to consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: Naraku has another version of her memory. Will Kikyou believe him.

Wait for my next update. I will do my best to bring it to you ASAP. Take care.


	8. Which is which!

Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like this. Read and review. Enjoy reading!

Gomen nasai for not updating soon.

**Chapter VIII**

**Which is which?**

Kikyou's eyes stirred open slowly, she was inside a dark room, a faint light coming out of the window, she heard someone approaching and she steadied herself, pretending she was asleep. The door slid open and someone entered, the figure moved in the shadows. When it faced the window to let more light in she stood up slowly, grabbed her bow and arrow and prepared to shoot. He smirked and turned around to face her. Upon seeing him, her chest tighten involuntarily.

She studied him, looking from head to toe. He has long black wavy hair, his eyes fierce and looking at her intently. His smirk a sign of danger but his face was magnificent and very attractive his features enigmatic and alluring. He is dressed in black and deep purple making his skin show of its natural glow. (A/N: Evilness hides with beautiful faces don't you think.) And when he spoke her name, it was chilling…his voice crawling to every nerve under her skin.

"Kikyou…" His voice deep and slow.

Her brow twitched to see another man who knows her name. She has never seen him before but his features and voice seems familiar just like Inuyasha. This man says her name as if she knew him a long time ago.

"Who are you? Where am I!" she spat coldly. (A/N: She doesn't know him in her first encounter with him he is wearing the baboon mask…remember?)

He can't help but smile at her response. The moment he heard her question, his notion was proven. She truly is alive and _forgotten everything_, specially him. He smirked at the thought he will definitely _take advantage of the situation._

"I am so sorry to bring you here without your consent. I know you wouldn't let me take you. Let me introduce myself. My name is _Naraku_…" he answered her smoothly wanting to appear harmless.

She recognized the name and held her bow tightly preparing to release. He didn't react and stayed glued on his spot, not even threatened. He could feel her resentment rise inside her.

"So you are Naraku! You are to be blame for my fate!"

"What are you talking about Kikyou?" he brought her an innocent face. He step forward towards her.

"Don't you move or you'll die!" she warned him and when he continued advancing to her

This made her release the arrow. It glowed as it flew towards him. He dodged quickly and moved to her swiftly pinning her under him. She was blinded by the darkness and his swiftness. She just felt him hovering above her with his usual haughty smirk. His hands pinning both her hands on the either side of her head her long bow thrown out of her reach.

"Get off me!" she struggled underneath him trying to release her hands but he is stronger.

"Kikyou I would not harm you, if I would then I should have when you were sleeping and I would not put your weapon beside you."

He is right he would not do that if ever he held grudge upon her. She relaxed but she kept on struggling.

"I said get off me!"

"I will if you stopped struggling Kikyou." he brought his face closer to hers. She could feel him breath above her. Their faces inches away. She hated his authority at the moment but she obeyed even against her will.

"That's better." He freed her and she sat up quickly. He too sat up in front of her but kept himself near her.

"I see you can't remember anything Kikyou. Can't you remember who I am? Or that treacherous hanyou _told you another story_ making you act like that."

She composed herself again before reacting.

"What are you talking about?"

Naraku hides his evil aura and made himself appear more on his human side.

"Kikyou what did he tell you?"

"You know the truth Naraku so don't act innocent!" she stood up to leave.

"What he told you was a lie Kikyou."

"…"

"Kikyou, you don't tell me you believe him. Does he have a proof that he tells the truth? Do you have a reason to believe him?" he stood up to face her.

He is right, Inuyasha doesn't show her any proof. But she doesn't' need proof, his actions proves it to her. Naraku, he caused her death according to Inuyasha but what is he telling her? Is it his plan to kill her again?

"You know nothing of the truth Kikyou. He betrayed you. He caused your destruction and mine as well. She remained silent whether or not to believe him. Whether or not she will doubt Inuyasha. I know this is hard for you I am willing to tell you the truth."

She decided to hear his side.

"Kikyou 50 years ago we are supposed to be together. We are supposed to be together until that Inuyasha came."

"Inuyasha told me the other way around. He said that we are the one that is supposed to be together. You are the one who killed me."

He stepped closer to her. He successfully concealed his evil aura, and all that was left is his human nature, in truth that he is a hanyou he is 'half human'. He can do it. When she sensed that he is not dangerous she let him get near her and listened to what he is saying.

"I do not know what he had told you but Kikyou, all that he wants is the jewel. He wants to be a full demon. He knows that you are capable of gathering the shards and when it is completed he will get it from you when you have already trust him."

"Do these accusations have proof? What gives you the idea?"

Kikyou is clever, if anyone would lost their memory not of random people she will believe that easily. She would not trust anyone's stories, especially when different versions were delivered to her.

"Do I have proof? Kikyou, He already did those 50 years ago. Those days that you guarded the jewel he is obsessed to get it. He killed you when you are about to _give me_ the jewel. But before you died you pinned him on the tree. When I found out that you died I was so devastated…"

She remembered Inuyasha's story about the day she was about to take the jewel to him and saying that Naraku, shape shifting into Inuyahsa killed her. Now he was telling her Inuyasha really did it and he was innocent about it.

"Can you sense that I am a hanyou? You were suppose to give me the jewel for me to be able to be human for us to live a normal life…for us to be together."

He looked into his eyes.

"Inuyasha told me he wants to be human for us to be together. You are telling me the same story."

"What he told you was a lie."

"And is it a lie that he told me that you are Onigumo? And what makes you think that I would believe you? If according to him you are the Protagonist in this story? Do you think that I would believe you?"

"And what makes you believe him? What makes you think that I am the one who's telling a lie? What makes you think he4 tells the truth? Kikyou, all of that are words from a treacherous half demon."

She remained silent thinking.

He laugh softly burying half of his face on his hand. Then running it to his hair, it makes him look handsomer.

"Ha…ha…Kikyou let me tell you the whole story." He sat and relaxed.

"50 years ago you found a wounded bandit named Onigumo, he was burned and was about to die, you cared for him everyday and you sheltered him in a cave. And because he is paralyzed and his whole body burnt he had grown to love you and you learned to love him as well, spending time together inside the cave. He called the demons to have a new body, his last resort, even if evilness will be the only way for him to be with you. He loves you very much and then because of this he became a hanyou. This body that I have became the result of this. Onigumo became Naraku. I still have his heart that loves you. I looked for you but the demons inside me wants to kill you, so I decided to went away to keep you safe for I cannot control the demons entirely. Then I learned to suppress the demons inside me and came to you to tell you the truth. You said you will use the jewel to purify me and help me to become human again. And you will be free to your duty to be and be free to live a normal life, so that we could be together. But our plans didn't escape Inuyasha's ears, he wouldn't let the jewel be used for nothing. The day you are about to give me the jewel he killed you snaching the jewel, but before you died you pinned him on the tree. You burnt the jewel with you. That is when the demons took over me. I went away and fought it, the only weapon I have for them not to take me completely is you. Our love. I hold on to your memory. Our memories together, and 50 years had past, I sensed the jewel again and from that time I learned to control completely the demons inside me. I want to find the jewel to have you back to life but one day I saw you alive once more. Urasue, a witch who desires the jewel summoned you. But you are made up of clay, I tried to get the jewel shards to make you alive again. Forgetting to be human once more to be with you. And then now I had found you again alive really alive but can't remember anything. It hurts me to see you not even remembering who I am…"

(A/N: ha finally)

He stood up again and walked to her holding both her hands and pressed it gently at her eyes.

"Believe me Kikyou…" he whispered to her.

She was confused. Yesterday he was responding to Inuyasha's kiss, feeling loved, cared, and she would feel emotions. Not just but strong emotions. She is confused. Did she love Inuyasha? But this man is claiming they love each other and telling that Inuyasha caused their destruction.

She pushed him away from her.

"I cannot remember anything. I do not know who to believe. I do not know whether to believe your story or not. But I will find the truth."

She turned around to leave.

"Wait! I have proof!" She turned to him and saw the jewel in his hand. Some pieces missing.

"This is the proof. I am looking for the shards to make a wish for you to become alive again but now that you are alive. I would like you to have this. I would not wish to be human without your approval"

He held both her hands and put the jewel on it. She could feel his hands touching her.

"After I have collected the shards I'll return it to you to purify It." he said, his voice beautiful deep and masculine.

"The demons are looking for it, I offer you my protection and when you found out about Inuyasha's betrayal, my castle will always be open for you."

"Do not worry Naraku, I'll take care of myself, I'll gather the shards myself for it is bringing chaos to anyone who has it." She remembered Lia and Lea.

"Still, I'll protect you. I would not let any demon harm you. Be careful with Inuyasha…" He let himself sound sincere.

She is looking at the jewel.

"Naraku, why is it broken into pieces?"

"Oh…that…it is caused by a girl named Kagome."

"Kagome?"

"Why? Didn't Inuyasha tell you about her?"

"No." she answered plainly.

He laughed. "I see Inuyasha is keeping secrets to you huh, very clever. So much for the truth you said he told you." he said it sarcastically

"Kagome came from the future bringing the jewel back in this era. I sensed it, but of course demons came for it. She stupidly fired an arrow on it, thinking she would hit the demon who had it. In doing so she hit the jewel causing it to break into pieces. Demons who would acquire additional strength upon acquiring even a piece of it. They would kill people more, killing to have another jewel for them to rule the other. It Bring chaos. That is because of Kagome. Pretty stupid isn't it? Then Inuyasha found her, and she is now helping him collect the shards. They are trying to get it from me but I won't let them. I wonder what will Inuyasha do upon completing the jewel."

He glared at her insultingly. Her hands clenched thinking Inuyasha wants the jewel to be a youkai. He knew she was alive then, even if she was made up of clay he is still gathering the jewel, she didn't know if he ever searched for her or why he did want her back. If he is telling the truth. That he loves her. Did he not want her if she was made up of clay? Did he care for her now because she is alive? That is if his story is true. And worst of all. Why didn't Inuyasha told her about Kagome? She hated the thought running inside her head.

He continued. "Kagome is helping him. They are helping each other. And _maybe_…" he went closer to her and eyed her meaningfully.

"_maybe…_they cared for each other, that's why they are protecting each other. You know sometimes I wonder why Kagome is still staying with Inuyasha. Is it guilt? _Because she caused the jewel to shatter_, or her developing feelings for Inuyasha, helping him to be a youkai. But maybe she would not want him to be a youkai because how are they supposed to be together? Come on Kikyou think about it she could just go home to her own time and not stay here to help a hanyou don't you think? It is very obvious she is interested to him. What would you say about this Kikyou?"

"I know why Inuyasha is staying with her. She could sense the jewel shards and she has powers like you. Other says she looks like you. She may look like you but if you stare a little longer at her very ordinary face, you definitely is more beautiful, mysterious, alluring, enticing….."

He is talking sweetly to her, admiring her, not now that she is confused. All that he told her made her annoyed. She felt angst creep inside her. Would she still believe Inuyasha? Who is this Kagome? Her name irritates her. Is she jealous? Jealous of the woman she never met. Why didn't Inuyasha told her about that girl? She is only hearing his side of story maybe she would ask Inuyasha. But what for if he purposely decided not to tell her? Why? Who should she believe? She hates it that she can't remember. She just can't take it anymore, she wanted to cry, she wanted to be angry, Is she jealous? No, she is not she just met him why would she be jealous? And this man? It was too much for her too much for her brain and her heart.

She felt his hands on her cupping her cheeks, her jaw.

"Kikyou, you don't have to think anything else. Stay with me…let us be together again" he whispered sexily at her ear breathing soft hot breath.

His revelations weakened her, all the new information processing inside her head. This man may also be a liar. Damn him and Inuyasha. Who is telling the truth?

He kissed her temple, embracing her little by little.

"I do not know why Inuyasha told you a lie. Maybe he wants you to get the jewel from me because he knows I'm weak when it comes to you…" he whispered seductively at her, his hands caressing her cheeks. His hands soothing her back. She could not move. She is too weak. She is becoming weaker. His words paralyzed her. About Inuyasha about Naraku, about herself, about Kagome, the jewel.

He looked into her eyes and he knows she is breaking, he continued, and take advantage of her for not moving, taking advantage at her weakness. He whispered again.

"Kikyou, he wants you to get the jewel from me for him to be a youkai. He would stop us to be together, knowing that the jewel will be used to make me human, to be with you."

She can't believe she is investing her feelings to the wrong man. Damn Inuyasha. If this man is telling the truth. He would kill him. Could she? Sudden pain went through her chest. No, Inuyasha is kind, and she could see it through his eyes. This man must be telling the truth. Inuyasha didn't tell her about Kagome, he must be keeping something. It made her doubt him. Does he care for this girl? Then what are those moments they shared? The kiss, it is real she could feel it's real. He is real all his words, his actions. She was feeling so much uncertainty both her brain and heart battling. She was so deep in thought not noticing Naraku, embracing her, his hands on her waist. Taking his time enjoying at himself touching her.

"I…I do not know anymore I…I cannot think anymore…" her voice shaky, her knees giving up on her, she forced herself to stand.

Naraku smirked "I know….." laughing at himself.

Does she love this man? Did they love each other like what he said? He leaned closer to her and she was startled foreseeing what will happen she sees his face leaning closer and closer to her.

"Na..Na..ra…mph" she tried to protest but it was to late. Naraku cannot hold himself longer.

She was cut off by his lips on hers, moving tasting her, his tongue running on her lips, it entered her quickly for she was about to whisper his name when he claimed her. His hands went to her back to press her to him even more.

Onigumo's heart is thumping, beating fast with happiness, finally he would be able to touch her, hold her, and kiss her. It was addictive he wants more of her. Naraku didn't realize kissing her would feel great. He made a sound of delight.

Kikyou's head is whirling, her heart beats fast, her knees getting weak, she could not move, her brain not working, blocked by what is happening. This man claimed he loves her. She remembered Inuyasha's kiss then feeling Naraku's kiss. It mixed together, the thoughts of them both. the thoughts of the things he said and The things he is doing to her. Everything blends together in a cloud swimming at her brain her eyes. And the result?

She was caught by Naraku in his arms unconscious.

…………………..

Naraku watch the unconscious Kikyou in his arms he laid her on the futon he provided her earlier. He brushed the loose strands of hair none her face and his hands rested on her cheeks. Evil thoughts running in his minds.

"Kikyou, you and the jewel will be mine soon…" leaning on top of her he locked his lips with hers. His hands run on her cheeks, her neck feeling her warm skin beneath his palms, it moved lower to her collar, moving lower until his feathery touches found one of her mounds and he kneaded it gently. A sound escaped her lips disagreeing at his touch, he withdrew his hands and his lips, and he stood up and walked out of the room. He has to stop himself, he is willing to take her then and there his lust creeping inside him growing and growing, but he can't he can't risk his plans. He smirked and thinks about what is going to happen to Inuyasha now after what he revealed to Kikyou, after what he had told her about Kagome.

to be continued….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter**: _Osuwari_ **NO MORE!**


	9. Osuwari NO MORE!

**Read and Review Please** If you don't mind. **Enjoy reading**. Hope you like this chapter. Domo for reviewing.

**Inukikbaby **thank you for helping me! I appreciate it.

**Chapter IX**

**Osuwari NO MORE!**

Inuyasha continued searching, he has to find her, he has to before Naraku does.

He jumped from tree to tree searching for a sign; he came into a field where Kikyou is gathering herbs earlier. He searched and saw something that caught his eyes. He runs to it as he saw it. It was her white ribbon, He picked it up, his eyes widened, and the smell of miasma was on it. Naraku has been here. Kikyou is in trouble. Oh no, Naraku found out about her.

'Naraku!'

Something moved behind the bushes, he readied his stance, his hands on his sword, he waited till it came out. It was Kirara, and when he saw it he sighed in relief. Upon seeing Kirara, it only means one thing Kagome is back and he has forgotten about it.

"Kirara, tell them I'm going to find Naraku, Tell them I sensed him here." Kirara made a sound agreeing with him, it could smell Naraku too. It transformed before bringing the news to Sango.

'This can't be, I have to find her.' he runs to where his instinct is bringing him, his heart thumping in anxiety and uneasiness.

…………….

"Right." Sango stood up after talking to Kirara.

"Guys, Inuyasha found Naraku, Kirara smelled him too, West direction on the third village behind the mountain not far from here. Let's hurry up, Inuyasha is already tracking him."

"Okay let's go" Every body agreed. Kagome may forgive Inuyasha for now for he has a reason to, he is tracking Naraku. She sighed before running behind the gang.

…………………….

Kikyou woke up to see the surrounding of her house. The sun set's rays flowing inside her windows. Her temple pulsed in slight pain and she remembered what occurred earlier. She felt her hands run to her temple, she felt a little nauseated. She sighed and stood up. There is no sign of Inuyasha. He must be looking for her. She opened her palm to see the jewel glow in her hand.

'_I do not know who is telling the truth. I will complete this Shikon and guard it. I will not let more people die because of this. Whoever is telling the truth, one thing is for sure I am Kikyou, a miko who guard the jewel.'_

She bit her lower lip thinking about Inuyasha, what is she suppose to do with him if she found out that he caused her death. There is only one option left. _Find the truth herself. _She has to stop her developing feelings for him. She doesn't know where it was coming from but she feels safe when she's with him. She has to leave for him to find the truth. Leave Inuyasha, look for the Jewel shards and find her memories. And whoever caused her death she has to kill. Whether it was Inuyasha or Naraku. She couldn't let her feelings come in her way. Emotions could make one feel weak and as the guardian of the shikon she has to remain strong.

……………………………

Inuyasha continued searching.

"Inuyasha!" he heard someone calling him. Looking up he saw Kirara with the gang, they landed not far from him.

"Inuyasha, have you seen Naraku?"

"Yes, I could smell him, I sensed him, but I cannot find his trail."

"But how did you find him?" Kagome asked

"I.." he was cut off for they were distructed by a strong wind passing through them, the sky getting dimmer Dark clouds gathering abouve them.

They saw Kagura descend on her large feather. "Kagura!" they all prepared to fight.

"Where is NAraku!" Inuyasha shouted unsheathing the Tetsuiga.

"Easy now Inuyasha. I know it's not Naraku who you wanted to see." she said to him mockingly.

Brows twitched upon hearing this, but no one reacted.

"I don't have time to talk Kagura. Now tell us where is Naraku!."

"Sorry Inuyasha but I am not here to fight. Naraku told me to bring something for Kagome." she laughed evilly eying her target.

She flipped her hands and needles came flying to their direction. Inuyasha managed to swing his sword to prevent it from getting near them, but still two needles pricked Kagome one on shoulder and one on her thigh.

"aghh!" was Kagome's only reply showing signs of pain. Inuyasha saw this and attacked Kagura. She easily evaded it and laughed.

"I saw Kikyou in the castle with Naraku. I wonder what Naraku is planning. She seemed so lost when he found her."

No one heard her except for Inuyasha for Sango, Miroku and Shippo rushed to Kagome.

He attacked her again; she defended herself flipping her fan sending him yards away when he didn't avoid it. Boomerang came flying towards her but she dodged escaping it she successfully brought both Kirara away from her.

Miroku and Shippo are in Kagome's aid while Inuyasha and Sango fight.

"You have a quick temper Inuyasha. Don't worry Kikyou is safe. She is back in her house by now. You know Naraku could not harm her." she smirked before flying away sitting on her large feather.

'_Naraku what are you up to now._'

Miroku managed to pull the needles from her and Shippo is already taking care of putting bandage to her.

"How are you feeling?" Shippo asked her with concern.

"I…I'm better now, I guess." she was wondering why will Kagura inflict her with some needles that will not hurt her, after pulling it, it feels like nothing happened.

"Can you stand?" Sango helped her stand.

"Yes, I think I could." She saw Inuyasha coming towards her

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yes, Inuyasha I am fine now." He sheathed his sword and his head turned to another direction.

"Take care of her, I'll be back." he turned and run to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Miroku asked but there is no reply while Inuyasha faded with the forest's shadows.

Suddenly Kagome stood straight. "I'm better now, let's go after Inuyasha." her face serious she walked towards Inuyasha's direction.

"But Kagome, he said he'll be back." They tried to stop her.

"I will come after him, I'm sensing something and I don't like it."

'_This is strange, Inuyasha is very strange today, something is up to him, I could feel it'_

There is only one reason why he always acts this way, it was every time they will have an encounter with…with…, her hands clenched at her own arrow. It saddened her thinking about it, why would he always come after her? He was very insensitive towards her feelings for him and it hurts her that Inuyasha would not notice this every time he is after her. Showing her face he cared for her.

She continued walking, slightly limping, they noticed her anxiety so they just followed her.

……………………

Kikyou already prepared herself for her journey, grabbing her quiver and bow. She slid the door open just to find Inuyasha standing in front of her house. They stayed starring at each other, Inuyasha didn't know what to do, her stoic face was back, the face he first saw when he first met her. The eyes that once again did not recognize him. He didn't move, yes, at least she is safe, but what did Naraku do to make her like this? He let his feet move to come near her but when he moved closer she had already put an arrow in her bow, making him stop.

"Ki…Kikyou?" her actions surprised him.

"Don't come near me." she said calmly.

"Wh…why, Kikyou, what did he do to you?" his hands clenched and his jaw tightened.

"Bastard Naraku, what did he do to you?" She just kept her stance preparing to fire as Inuyasha continued to move even closer to her. She kept silent, her arrows still directed at him. Her actions weighing inside her head.

"I said don't come near me Inuyasha." she warned him again but he did not heed her.

He knows she is not going to hurt her, his eyes locked with hers, pressure rising from both of them, he went nearer and nearer until the tip of her arrow touched his chest, she did not move, not putting it down, it scrapped his chest and drew blood. Breathing seems hard for her, restraining herself drained her energy; he knows she can't do it and she scolded herself for doing so.

She puts her arrow down and closed her eyes not wanting to see him. But the moment she dropped her arrow, she found herself locked in his arms again. She pushed herself weakly but he remained strong not letting her push him again away from her.

"Kikyou, I'm glad you are safe." He didn't know what caused her previous actions, but he didn't care, what is important is she is safe. She rested her head on his chest. He released her slowly looking at her worriedly.

"What has he done to you?" he was furious.

"Nothing…You know he can't harm me." he observed her and noticed her preparedness to leave. It troubled him.

"Kikyou, are you leaving?"

"Yes, I have to. I will complete the jewel and find my memory, to find who I really am, and to find the truth about you and Naraku."

"What do you mean the truth Kikyou?"

"The truth about the story behind all these."

"But Kikyou, I already told you who you really are."

"I met Naraku" Inuyasha gasp in surprise. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Naraku told me another story he said…" she started telling him what Naraku told her.

"And now I do not know who is telling the truth, I don't know who to believe."

"Kikyou, you know I am telling the truth! Can't you feel it?"

"What truth are you talking about Inuyasha?" she swallowed hard remembering what Naraku told her about Kagome, she averted her eyes from him.

……………………………….

"Kagome, Inuyasha is going back" Miroku kept explaining to her while they continued following her.

"You don't understand. I can sense something but I do not know what is it. I have this feeling since our field trip and don't try to stop me." She runs to where her feet are bringing her with her worried look.

Miroku tried to stop her again but Sango stopped him

"Just let her Miroku he knows what she's doing." They all just starred at her disappearing form.

Kagome stopped to see a small hut in the middle of the forest; she was surprised to see two people in front of it in conversation. She was surprised to see Inuyasha and when hr shifted a little, it surprised her more to see Kikyou. Seeing her makes her paralyzed. Inuyasha is with Kikyou. So that's why he wasn't there when she arrived. And even after she has been pricked with deadly needles he didn't even bother to check her more the sooner he knows she's alright.

Kikyou noticed her presence, and her eyes went fixed on her and the moment she does she already know who the visitor was. She already knew she is the one they call 'Kagome'. Her uniform says so and she could hear voices in her head telling her she is Kagome. She glanced briefly at her before continuing her conversation with Inuyasha. She already knew what's coming and she doesn't want disturbance between any of them, considering Naraku's words are true.

"Kikyou all the things that I told you was the truth. Naraku is a liar, he wants you and the jewel Onigumo's heart is still beating inside him he is going to destroy us both when he has the opportunity."

"Is it also a lie what he told me about Kagome?" She tried not to be moved.

"Wha…?" Inuyasha was taken aback he didn't mean not to tell her about Kagome, he didn't told her about Kagome because that time he is thinking that everything he has said to her was too much for her to handle, she lost every memory she has and he is worrying about her condition on how much more she could absorb after his revelations towards Naraku, him and her. But no, this damn creature told her a lie and poisoning her brain, telling her about Kagome. What could Naraku be telling her about Kagome and him? He clenched his fist at the thought. Naraku definitely had taken advantage of the situation.

"Is Naraku telling a lie when he told me you two cared for each other? Tell me you do not care for her, that it was a lie."

"I…I…" Inuyasha couldn't say anything. He cared for Kagome of course and Miroku and Sango and his friends.

Kagome doesn't want to hear anything more, she can't stand it any longer, Kikyou is asking him if he does care for her, and what if he said no? It is going to be unbearable. Kikyou, she is a mysterious woman, she doesn't know what she is going to do with her. She cared for Inuyasha and she can't afford to loose him. She made her move calling him beside the tree.

"Inuyasha." It was barely a call but it caught his attention, turning around to see her. Kikyou focused her attention to the owner of the voice and smiled weakly.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to tell me anything." Inuyasha turned his attention to her once more.

"That's why I'm leaving to find the truth. But I promise I'll kill if I found out who is telling a lie." she turned around to leave.

Her heart was heavy, she is leaving him now, with the one Naraku is calling the new protector of the jewel but it irritates her to think that _she is also the one to be blamed for shattering it into pieces_ and that demons are acquiring power to kill and kill and kill innocent people. Kagome caused all those things to happen and she is going to gather the jewel shard to protect it once more.

"NO Kikyou, don't leave me again." he grabbed her waist and embraced her from behind resting his head on her shoulder, pleading to her like a child. She tried to get loose of his grip but he just held her tighter. He could not just let her leave again. Not now that feelings and memories are coming back to him, back when she was alive. Like now that she was alive. It feels like nothing has changed. He was not going to loose her again.

She tilted back her head to rest on him knowing it will be her last before leaving; she faced him before meeting his embrace. She rested her head on his chest taking all that she could remember about him, his warmth, his scent, his voice.

"Do not worry Inuyasha. If I found out that you are telling the truth then I will come back for you _I promise_." She let all her feeling burst into her embrace towards him. It gave Inuyasha a new hope.

Kagome could just stare suddenly ashamed of what she had done, these are two lovers parting. And she could feel sadness and longing, she shouldn't have intervene. She knew what happened to Kikyou and it was a sad story but still she didn't acknowledged all that was lost to Kikyou including Inuyasha. (A/N: Selfish isn't it. She wanted Inuyasha even if she knew what happened to the unfortunate fate of Kikyou. Inuyasha is the only thing Kikyou has and she is willing to get it from her. Selfish wench grrrr….)

Kagome knows she wants Inuyasha and he is showing mutual feelings for her (A/N: You misinterpreted it Miss Higurashi.) She is happy when he is with him, they ventured together and kept a lot of memories. She is willing to fight for what her feelings are screaming for. _Kikyou is dead_ and Inuyasha can't be with a dead person. She looked at her again closely. Her eyes widened, her breathing shaking, gasping for air.

"She…she's…_alive_…" she held on the tree for support. '_It couldn't be_.'

They lingered holding on each other, feeling each others heart as it beats thought their chest against each others parting embrace. Kikyou for now had discarded her fighter's mask; she is a normal being at this moment. She will not hide her feelings for him, not now that she is leaving, not now that she could feel him near her not now not at this moment. No Naraku. No Kagome. No truth. No confusion. No world existing between them. They have to savor this moment. He didn't cease to make her feel weak against him.

He will protect her. He will not leave her again even against her will, he will not. At this moment before she decided to part he could feel her love for him. Like 50 years ago, like then when her memories are all hers, when he is the only one residing in her heart, when she belongs to him.

Witnessing this Kagome could only feel tears forming in her eyes, she wants to look away but she couldn't.

They could just stay there forever but they knew they couldn't. Kikyou let him go, but their bodies remained close with each other, her eyes falling on his black necklace, her slim hands rested on it tracing the beads. She's feeling awkward about his. She doesn't like it she could feel strong curse running on it and Inuyasha is wearing it.

Inuyasha is observing her. Observing her hands at it runs on his necklace. This necklace binds him to Kagome's commands. (A/N: I hate Kaede for putting this to Inu-kun) He didn't like it every time she would make her sit! Sit! Sit! or she would say OSUWARI in front of them all in her commend.

She looked at his face then to his eyes, her hands holding the necklace with both hands then a moment of silence starring at each other.

"Inuyasha…Osuwari no more." upon releasing her words the necklace broke into pieces, beads falling on their feet, rolling everywhere some rolled at Kagome's feet as she watch the scene.

Kikyou didn't know why she did that or hat is that that she said. She didn't like the necklace and she just felt she has to.

"Kikyou."

to be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter**: Her meeting with Kouga.

**A/N**: BWUAHAHAHAHA! (Evil Laugh) No more Osuwari. Thank you for your Reviews I hope you like this one…Take Care! Arrigato gozaimasu. And World Peace.

**My reviewers**: Whatever happens this is KIK/INU pairing okay. I promise they will end up with each other hahaha. Whatever happens between couples, they're just twist and complication in the story. Agree?

**Kuroi Kaji** am I confusing you? I already wrote a Nar/Kik before I read your message but is in progress, I'll update soon. Do you want to read it? Don't worry Naraku is just a twist hekhek.


	10. Guardian

**Hope you like this; gomen nasai for not updating for eons!!! Enjoy reading everyone!!! Domo!**

**Chapter X**

**Guardian **

Kagome gasp, she can't hold back anymore; seeing this is too much. Inuyasha with Kikyou. Inuyasha heard her gasp; he turned to see her beside the tree, holding there for support.

"Ka…go…me?" Kikyou seeing his reactions let go of him and bid good bye.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to her again but she is retreating from his presence already.

"No, Kikiyou don't…" She turned her back at him, she has to keep going or else she would end up in his arms again, how she hated being away from him. Kikyou kept walking unaware of what is happening to Kagome. She felt her stomach tightened as she heard Kagome call Inuyasha. Why didn't it feel right? She continued walking barring her emotions.

"Inu…ya…sha…" Kagome struggled.

"He…help." She went on her knees in pain.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He has to stop Kikyou but he has to help Kagome who is in such pain right now. Kagura's needles weren't just needles. She inflicted it to her not just for pain but for the poison to come run through her.

Inuyasha looked first at Kikyou before he decided to run to Kagome, he'll find Kikyou later Kagome may die any moment. It was very hard for him to loose Kikyou again but he can't afford to be the reason to let anyone die just like that holding his selfish motives.

"Kikyou, I'll find you." He said looking at her retreating figure.

--------------------------------------------------------

"She's well now. She just needed some rest." Kaede told the gang. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He is outside, he's not himself again." Miroku sighed, while the others kept silent.

Inuyasha was worried about her but he is worried about Kikyou too. The last time he saw her, Naraku was brain washing her. What if he continued pursuing her? What if she believed him? What is he going to do now?

--------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou fired another glowing arrow at the demon in front of her. It hit it's forehead, it roared in pain before vanishing into ashes.

The day she started her journey, demons were drawn to her, but she would always defend herself and the jewel she possessed. She continued walking to the next village for the sun was already setting. She looked at the view overseeing the village a certain hanyou occupying her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Did you notice?" Shippo asked Miroku. They are sitting around the hearth in Kaede's hut, Sango training with Kirara outside.

"Yes, I did."

"What do you think happened?" Shippo asked him again looking at the sleeping Kagome in the futon.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure. The necklace is totally gone."

"Who do you think is responsible? Do you think Kagome must have done this?"

"I don't know Shippo I'm going to ask Kagome or Inuyasha when everything's normal again. I guess."

Kagome opened her eyes; she is still weak she sat up to find Miroku and Shippo talking. Inuyasha nowhere in sight, Kaede entered the hut, Sango following her.

"Kagome you're awake." Both Miroku and Shippo looked at her way. They didn't notice she is already awake. Shippo asked her at once.

"Kagome what happened? Why is Inuyasha not wearing the necklace?" Shippo is tactless, he couldn't help it.

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked sitting beside Kagome.

"Kikyou…" Kagome answered weakly.

"Kikyou?" Kaede asked.

"Yes. She broke the necklace." Kaede kept silent. She knew her sister, she knew she could break it to put away he curse she has given to Inuyasha.

"I don't think it's needed any longer. Inuyasha is not going to harm you anymore unlike your first encounter with him." She stood up.

"Kagome, you're going to be alright now the poison's not in your body any longer." Then she walked outside. Kagome is very unusual today, she's down she can tell it, she's going to talk to Inuyasha.

After Kaede left Shippo asked Kagome again.

"Kagome what about Kikyou?"

"I saw her, she is alive once again. I knew it when I saw her with Inuyasha."

Miroku breath in, he knew jealousy was in the air, s that's why she's acting like this and Kikyou alive? How can that be? She needed Kagome's soul to survive.

"Kagome but how? She needed your soul to be alive again." Sango asked her.

"I don't know. But I sense she is alive again and I saw the jewel. She has the jewel that Naraku has."

"The jewel?" It was Miroku.

"Yes, she has it the jewel that Naraku once possessed, I don't know how she got it but only few pieces are missing." She held the bottle that contains the shards, she looked at it.

"And Inuyasha? Does he know about this?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, he knew." _And he's after her again._

"He knew? Did he know she has the jewel?" Sango asked her.

"I don't know."

"We must tell him." Shippo told her.

"You do that, I'm tired now, I'm going to sleep now. Sorry guys." She lay on her futon her back on them.

Miroku dragged Shippo's outside. Sango follwing them. "We'll be outside, rest okay." Sango told her before they left. Miroku hit Shippo's head with staff.

"Shippo you are so insensitive. You continue asking her about Kikyou and Inuyasha, and all you care is the jewel."

"Why?! What's wrong with it?" Shippo asked rubbing his bruised head.

Sango explained. "Shippo, Kagome has feelings for Inuyasha and it's hard for her to be bombarded with questions about Kikyou, do you understand?" her voice almost whispering.

"Oh." Is Shippo's only reply.

--------------------------------------------------------

"So there you are Inuyasha." Kaede found Inuyasha above the tree, he didn't respond.

"Kagome is alright now, she said you don't have the necklace anymore, she said Kikyou is the one who broke it."

He kept silent for a moment, before he spoke. "Kaede, Kikyou is alive."

"What do you mean she is alive? Urasue summoned her." He jumped off the tree to face the old lady.

"No, Kaede, she is alive, living flesh and blood." Kaede gasp, "But how?"

"I don't know how, she is alive without Kagome's soul and I will come after her. Naraku is brain washing her, he got her once and without her memory he could manipulate her."

"What? She can't remember anything?"

"Yes, even me, even you, even Naraku." There was a hint of sadness in his voice; hurt that his once love has no memories of them together.

"Does Kagome know about this?"

"I guess. She saw her." He worried at the back of his head if Kagome would be hurt seeing him with Kikyou.

"Inuyasha, Naraku will use her if he got his hands on her, go after my sister. You have to find her very soon. And she has to bring back her memory before it's too late."

"I'm going to do that even without you telling me." Then he left.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. She knew finding Kikyou would hurt Kagome. Her sister lives again then she will very soon be in trouble again and Naraku will definitely will come after her."

--------------------------------------------------------

Naraku smirked upon seeing what had occurred in Kanna's mirror; yes his little gift for Kagome has parted Kikyou and Inuyasha. He stood up facing the window, devising his next plan. He's going to visit her tonight as Onigumo's heart thump excitedly.

'_Kikyou…'_

--------------------------------------------------------

She tossed and turned, looking at the ceiling she couldn't sleep. She stood up and grabbed her bow and quiver; she'll have to take a walk. She slid the door open, and was welcomed by the full moon shinning brightly, that reminds her of something or rather someone…

She continued walking towards the n unknown path. She arrived at a magnificent view, clear water flowing, clashing with the rocks bringing her ears the melodies of nature, it was inviting her, very alluring.

She pulled her ribbon, making her hair move freely with the night's breeze, putting her bow and arrow down. She removed her clothes one by one before indulging to the coolness of the water. She bathed enjoying the running water on her body.

But she wasn't the only one enjoying the water. A pair of crimson eyes that belongs to Naraku is watching her intently, his eyes full of lust, he wanted her as she runs her hands on her every curve, her soft ivory skin. He felt himself harden, his jaw clenched, he wanted to touch her. But he couldn't, he has his plans, he'll just have to wait. He cursed under his breath.

Sated, and felt relaxed, tense away from her body she moved off the water towards her clothes but she froze when she saw a snake ready to strike her. She paused as she thinks of a plan to evade this reptile from attacking her, her bow behind it, she as about to make a move when it bust into ashes.

She looked in front of her to see Naraku standing there looking at her from head to toe. He handed her, her clothes before turning around.

"I told you I'll protect you. Dress I'm going to tell you where to find the shards." He said before retreating out her view.

She clenched her fist. Damn he was watching her n did not even notice it. She remembered her moment with Inuyasha in the hot spring, the feeling as so much different at the moment. Who is this Naraku? Damn him for protecting her, and he is actually helping her collect the shards. Will she believe his story? For now she will take advantage of the situation, of whatever he is offering her but she'll stick to her plan. No emotions of her is going to be involved, she'll complete the shards, find her memory and kill the culprit.

_Kikyou must believe me, and as soon as the jewel completes, I'll destroy you Inuyasha. And Kagome will be happy to play a great part in this plan. _

Naraku smirked at the thought as he waited Kikyou to tell her about the leader of the wolf pack.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome laid at her futon not able to sleep.

No it is not happening, Kikyou is not alive. Even when she was made of clay he is still running after her. What more now?

And the worst was she saw him with her. She didn't know what to do or what to feel. She couldn't just wait what will happen next, it was going o be unbearable. She had grown to love him and she new the feeling I mutual between them, she could feel it in his every actions. (A/N: really?) Yes, he still cares for her, he has to. She closed her eyes at the thought, wishing and calming herself about her thoughts of Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------

Something is bothering him tonight. Tonight, the full moon is up he is in his weak state, he is human. After Kagome's recovery they will continue to search for Naraku and of course Kikyou. He wondered what Kagome would feel about this, he feels uncomfortable every time he would be caught between Kikyou and Kagome. He has to choose! He has to but couldn't and he hates himself for that, for not choosing, for not knowing who he really wants. Kikyou, he knew he loves her but what about Kagome? Yes he cared for her and she cared for him, they'd been through many tough times, but Kikyou, his feelings for her… Kagome or Kikyou? All he could do for now is to sigh and hate himself for not choosing and for not be able to be with her in this dark lonely night.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Kouga?"

"Yes, he has two shards, the prince of the wolves he is strong, I will help you get it, I don't think you can handle him alone."

"Alright, tomorrow I will head there." She said before entering the house she was offered to rest.

"You can count on me Kikyou, I'll always be here for you." Naraku told her before entering the shack.

"Do what you want."

"Kikyou, you don't be so harsh on me, you still don't know if Inuyasha is telling the truth. All I wanted is to be with you, for us to be together again."

"Kikyou sighed. "Gomen nasai. You talk to me of the past when you always knew I couldn't remember anything. I didn't mean to be harsh, forgive me for my rudeness. Goodnight I must rest." She entered the hut.

Naraku's feature darkened as he smirked. His plans are working little by little Kikyou will be used as his presence, Inuyasha out of the picture. He will have her and the jewel.

"Kouga, be ready, the claimer of the shards is back." He mentally threatened Kouga as he disappeared in the thin mist of the night.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up, it as a bad dream. Kouga is in trouble, her dreams troubled her. She will go back first to her house to get supplies before heading to their next journey. She hasn't talk to Inuyasha since the incident. And now she decided to act as if she was not affected, although she was. She has to show it was nothing, pretend so that the pressure won't rise with all of them. It was always like this and today she will not make them worry about her. (A/N: Yes in the series, if she is jealous it seems that everybody is affected by her childish behavior.)

She packed her things, she doesn't have to worry, everything will be alright and everything will fall into place. Inuyasha cared for her and she'll always know it whenever Kouga is around she can sense rivalry between the two.

"Yes, Inuyasha, Kagome said Kikyou has the jewel I don't know how but Naraku has definitely has plans. He will use Kikyou to gather the shards and then he will get rid of her." Miroku explained.

"You're wrong he wants her. He is trying his best to get her, even brain washing her." Inuyasha explained. Sango, Kirara and Shippo are listening to what he is saying. Kagome went out of the shack with her huge yellow bag behind her and approached the group. Everybody fell silent. She smiles;

"I'm alright guys, I'll be back I'm just going to get supplies before heading for our next journey." Everybody looked at each other, confused with her actions.

"So, guys you are saying?" She asked them with calm voice.

Inuyasha hesitated before speaking again to explain the situation. He knows Kagome she is quick tempered and moody, but she is always showing her carefree and childish attitude.

He explained to them the situation. "Kikyou could not remember anything. Naraku is taking advantage of it. He'll use her to get the jewel and when he does, he will be undefeatable. That's why we have to find him soon."

Everybody agreed, seeing Kagome already well and everything is back to normal.

--------------------------------------------------------

**_One week later_**

Kouga bent into the river drinking water. He is traveling to find Naraku with his followers and wolves. His gang camped not far from the river. He is thinking about Kagome.

'_What could she be doing today?_' He thought of his want-to-be-mate.

"Are you the one they call Kouga?" He looked at where the soft female voice is coming from.

"Ka…go…me?" No, she is not Kagome, he sense so someone else, very different from Kagome. He squinted to see a woman wearing a white and red miko clothes. Who could she be? He remained looking t her, looking at her beautiful face, her enigmatic brown eyes, her face confident, stoic, looking back at him, holding her long bow,

Could she be…the guardian of the jewel!

"Kikyou?" he breathe out her name can't believe that he is facing the living guardian of the jewel.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Sorry for some typographical error, I didn't check it. T.C.**


End file.
